Runaway
by OogalyGoogaly
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Fentons, Sam actually likes a man her parents accept!Mabey prince charming isn't so charming. Who is this mysterious new kid? Watch as a story of tragedy fills with conflict and blossoms into a lasting romance. major DxS?
1. Everything Has A Beginning

**RUNAWAY**

Chapter 1- Everything Has a Beginning

_Paulina, the most popular girl at Casper High, was waving at me! She smiled with her perfect pearly teeth. As I approached, I noticed something was off. Her smile…no it was perfect…hair? No, long and wavy as usual…what was it? Then I realized it was her eyes. Instead of that cold blue glare, it was replaced by warm and very welcoming amethyst color. Hmmm…I never knew lilac could be so soothing, I like it. 'Mr.Fenton!' Did she just say my name? 'Mr.Fenton!' She did just say my name! That's weird…it's more like 'Hey loser!' Suddenly Paulina's chin was growing facial hair at a rapid pace which soon turned into a goatee. AAARRGG! That's disgusting! Her hair started to fall out and her small figure began to expand into a dreaded beer belly. A feeling of disgust passed over me and Paulina now with a deeper voice yells my name again…_

"MR.FENTON!" I woke up.

"Care to join us? Now wipe off that face of disgust and answer the question!" said Mr. Lancer. He was staring at me intently and what was really creepy was that he was only standing a few inches away from my desk, and I was in the back of the classroom!

Since I didn't even know what the question was I simply replied "I dunno." Mr. Lancer with a glare walked away to find another victim in his English class.

Looking back on my paper where my head had once been, I realized the date. _Gaaah…tomorrow Christmas vacation starts…and so does 'the fight'. Why would they start it on a Friday? Why not wait 'till Saturday like a normal weekend! At least I would have one more day of peace._ He smirked at his own complaining._ When have I ever had a peaceful day. Maybe I could just go ghost most of the holidays, take out my frustration and such. Yeah, that would feel good, but…groan…Jazz._

Lately my sister, who even promised to back off with the ghost hunting, has been returning to her over helpful, annoying and protective self. It has gotten to an extreme point at the moment and I don't think I can take it much longer.

Something light hit my head which disrupted my complaining rant. I discovered that it was a crumpled piece of paper. I looked up and the first thing I see is Tucker fast asleep at his desk and a nice amount of drool coming from his mouth. _How is it that I get caught nodding off for a couple minutes and he sleeps peacefully through a whole class with no interruptions!_ Focusing my attention back on the note I looked to the side to see Sam giving me a look that translated to 'Open it!' So I did.

"_R u ok?"_

With a quizzical look I began to write my reply. _"Just tired…" _It's then when I realized that my thoughts were affecting my facial expressions. **That** must have looked weird. I continued to write "_Yeah, I'm fine, had to chase Klemper multiple times due to Jazz's 'help'. Oh! And I got stuck in the thermos again, that put the cherry on top of the night."_

Slyly, I might admit, I turned my hand invisible since we were in the back and threw the note back at Sam which she catches immediately. She unfolds it and as she scans my writing she begins to giggle. Wait…did Sam just…_giggle_?

Lancer looked up from reading a passage from Macbeth, and eyed Sam suspiciously but chose to ignore it. _Since when does a Goth giggle? It must be the Christmas spirit kicking in. She looks nice when she smiles, she should do it more often... Whoa, where did that come from? Did I just think that? She's your best friend Fenton!_

Before I could beat myself up for my thinking habits the note hit the side of my head again. You would think after having my ghost powers for almost two years I would have better reflexes.

"_Try not to go over board this Christmas with, as I like to call it, 'frustration management through kicking ghost butt'…hmmm…maybe I should write a book…jk! And I know you're just in the most 'delightful' mood, especially around the holidays: p"_

Looking up I see Lancer at the board writing something down about literary terms and some nonsense like that. Reading the note I grumbled _gah! The holidays! Wait, could Sam possibly be worried about me?_ The thought delighted me. Then I thought: _Of course she worries about me you idiot; we've been best friends since before we could say ectoplasmic goo! (my parents liked to tell these terms to me as a bed time story since I was born in the crazed ghost-hunting family…just dandy…)_

Observing my surroundings to see if anyone is watching I smirk at a certain sight and begin to reply. _"U don't happen to have a camera phone on u? Cuz we could take a pic of Tuck for blackmail…" _Tucker, Tucker, Tucker. How does he do it? I look over to see that he is still asleep with a wet piece of paper underneath. Trying to suppress the laughter I handed the note to Sam. The problem was that it never really made it to her. _Uh oh…Lancer intercepts the pass from Fenton…FOUL! Or in this case_…

"DE-TENTION!" yelled Mr.Lancer. _Damn it._

"Passing notes in class Mr. Fenton" Lancer said spitting the words out like if it were venom, "sleeping in class? And probably not listening to a word I say…" Lancer paused expecting a complaint. I have nothing for him; because all of it's true. I mean, I usually don't want to stay after school, but since Christmas is near, the later at home, the better.

"I'll be seeing you after school. We wouldn't want to ruin the little detention routine we have, now would we?" Lancer said sarcastically.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGG! _Thank the Lord!_

With a final look at me, Mr. Lancer tries to yell the homework assignment for Christmas break over the ruffling of papers and gathering backpacks but found it unsuccessful. Walking up to the front of the classroom I failed to notice a large foot sticking out in front of me. "Jeez Fentoni, can't even walk in a straight line! Wouldn't expect you to though, not with those feet…"

"I don't feel like dealing with you Dash" I said in a tired voice raising my hand as if I were surrenduring. That's unusual. I never even have enough time to think about raising my hand. It's a spontaneous kind of thing, bullying I mean…well for Dash anyway. "Aww, well that's too bad!" As I knelt down to gather my books that were sprawled across the floor and about to get up, the last word was said and Dash shoved my head back into the ground. He left the classroom laughing. Standing up with my fists clenched I glowered at him but then I eased when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see amethyst eyes filled with concern.

"Calm down Danny, he's just a jerk with a head too big to fit on his neck." said Sam calmly. I realized that my eyes must have been glowing green. I also saw that Tucker was still asleep. "How _does_ he do that?!?" I said frustratingly. Sam raises her hand and I wince as I know what is about to happen…

SMACK! _Ouch…_

Sam's hand slapped Tucker on the head hard enough to knock off his barrette and for him to _finally_ wake up. " NO NOT THE PENCILS!!!" Tucker yelled. I slapped my hand into my own face and shook my head.

* * *

The golden trio walked down the hallways of Casper High. Their fellow sophomore classmates, as usual, chose to ignore them.

"_We wouldn't want to ruin the little detention routine we have, now would we?" _I mimicked. "He is so irritating!" I said while punching my other hand.

"Calm down man!" exclaimed Tucker.

I faced him with my now radiant green eyes "Calm down? CALM DOWN! Easy for you to say, oh, and by the way, how _was_ your nap?" my voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Well I did have this pretty awesome dream about these calculators and PDAs but then the pencils started to…."

"TUCKER! You're not helping." Sam exclaimed while giving Tucker the dreaded death glare. I should learn that, it's very effective.

I unclench my fists when we finally reach our lockers I rested my head on the cool metal. How ironic that all of our lockers are right next to each other. You would think the school would immediately separate you from your friends. They have tendency to do that. Soothing my headache of a day with my locker door I hear Tucker's stomach grumble in complaint.

"It's a good thing we have lunch next, I'm starved!" said Tucker already packed for the rest of the classes for the day. Sam was digging through her locker in order to find a notebook for Biology when she sighed "Ugh… I seriously think your brain is directly connected to your stomach. Have some sensitivity once in your life!" Tucker gave her a questioning look as to say "Sensitive to what?" Sam jabbed her thumb behind her directing it towards me.

I pick my head up and start twirling the lock to the familiar numbers of my locker combination. "Life has just been a pain lately, well more than usual. Vlad is still trying to…I'm not really sure, but something a batty billionaire would do. My parents still don't know about my powers, which are becoming a bigger problem because their gadgets are getting more advanced and harder to avoid. Dad let out three ghosts, I had to stay up till 2 to get them because the thermos overloaded and they escaped…again. I got stuck in the thermos myself because of Jazz…"

"DANNY!"

Just as my locker was opened, I winced at the sound of my name. I barely turned around before I was engulfed with strawberry- red hair. Being hugged by your sister is awkward; being hugged by your sister in public is embarrassing.

"It's okay Jazz, I haven't been attacked in the last 5 minutes" I said trying the nice brother approach. Maybe she would leave if she knows that I'm perfectly fine.

"It was actually and hour and a half ago, a lot could happen in a period. You never know, always be prepared Danny, always." She said looking around expecting to see a ghost attacker. I sigh and roll my eyes "Yeah, Yeah…" I turned back to my locker but Jazz shut it before I could get anything. "Hey!"

"I'm serious Danny, you should…."

This is when I just pretend to listen. Oh how my sister would fit the teacher role with her droning lectures. Now slightly annoyed that Jazz shut my locker door, I leaned against the wall of metal with my arms crossed. I finally just interrupted her or else I was going to miss my whole lunch period.

"Listen, Jazz…remember when you got really uhh… to put it nicely 'sisterly' when you found out about the ghost powers?" I asked lightly to test the waters.

"Uh-huh" Jazz said now folding her arms against her chest and giving me a skeptical look with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, uhh…umm… I don't know how to get this across but, I DON'T need your help." I said cautiously.

Shocked and anger rising "I helped you catch three ghosts the other day! Without me you could and probably would have been up all night. Sometimes you're just an ungrateful little brother" she said while jabbing her finger into my chest emphasizing each word. _Jeez! What's up with her? Jazz is usually really patient and all shrink like._ I was about to say something about it until she mumbled something that was not meant to be heard "Sometimes I wonder if you would make Vlad's perfect little hybrid son."

By now, most of the student population was either in the cafeteria enjoying there lunches or in class. No one was left to stare except for Tucker and Sam who have slowly inched away from the fighting siblings. But disbelief was in their eyes on Jazz's reaction.

_Vlad's son?_ A wave of depression swept over me but was quickly followed by anger towards my sister. The frustration building up all day is finally going to come out. Now that I was taking the offensive of the argument, Jazz seemed to get smaller which made my confidence soar. "I WILL **NEVER** BE LIKE HIM!" staring daggers into her eyes. "You never give up do you? I might be an 'ungrateful little hybrid', but at least I'm not an overly- perfectionist and annoying _girl_ who frequently sticks her nose in other people's business! Skulker, or as you like to call him 'Ghost X', is not going to attack me now or any other ghost for that matter. I can protect myself, and you always screw up anyways! You're a lousy ghost hunter and the worst sister anyone could EVER HAVE!" I said my voice rising and eyes blazing through the whole rant. Maybe I already have a death glare.

Although weakened by her brother's fury, both Fenton siblings were fuming. Jazz simply walked away, and towards the end of the hallway her shoulders hunch and she ran towards the exit that led outside. I slam my fist into my locker.

"Ouch." Tucker said simply.

"Being an only child is a virtue." sighed Sam, as she picked up her backpack.

Tucker replied confused "I thought that was 'having patience'."

With and exasperated look, Sam airily replied "There are multiple virtues Tucker."

The trio headed towards the cafeteria and a specific table, their table. Always empty, it became a routine to sit in the far corner; it awaited them like an old friend. No one dared to sit there, not if they would want to be an A-lister. (Paulina's opinion mattered mostly in this area.) Once seated with their meals, if you could call it a meal , Danny gave out a sigh and rested his head in one hand while he rubbed his eyes as if he could wipe the exhaustion away.

"Haven't we been over this already? Or is it just me. I thought Jazz and I finally made an agreement!" exclaimed Danny while throwing his arms up into the air.

"Apparently not…" mumbled Sam while stuffing a huge forkful of salad into her mouth.

Giving her a look, Danny continued "I know she is just worried about me, but I like to have a bit of breathing space, yeah know. I should probably say sorry to her when I get home…but she said _I_ would be like Vlad! OK, too much thinking, it just really annoys me."

He looked up to his two best friends with a look of pure honesty and said quietly "And I promise that I will protect you guys, and I'll…" But Sam cut him off my raising her hand.

"Stop worrying so much Danny! We'll always be here, no matter what. We're going to face all life's challenges together."

"Nice spiel." Said Tucker with a smirk. He then turned to Danny with a more serious face "Yeah man, we've got your back."

The feeling of gratitude washed over Danny as he smiled back at his friends. "Thanks guys."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! This is my first ff ever, and I'm excited to write it! I hope it's alright! Reviews would be very pleasant, especially constructive criticism. Hope your Christmas was swell! xOoglesx**


	2. Let It Snow

**RUNAWAY**

Chapter 2- Let It Snow

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It's always feels great to get feedback. Enjoy!**

Relief fell through Danny as Lancer finally said it was time to leave prison… I mean school. He was surprised to see Sam and Tucker waiting patiently for his detention to end by the wooden picnic tables outside. He was also shocked that he had not noticed during school hours that a good three inches of snow covered the ground. Flurries were still falling gently in his raven hair, making it look like he had a bad case of dandruff.

Rubbing his hand through is hair to get rid of this "dandruff" he yelled from the door of the school "Hey! What are you guys still doing here for? You look a bit chilly!"

The two heads turned and smiled at their friend in return and met him on the sidewalk that was neatly plowed.

The trio walked down the familiar path that passes the Nasty Burger and Amity Park's City Park._ How original._ Danny thought as they saw the familiar sign come into sight. The friends talked animatedly and soon enough, tickling emerged from Danny and Sam.

"Admit you put a spider in my lunch box in the second grade!" said Danny with a huge grin on his face while finding weak tickling spots at Sam's sides. She squirmed in protest and amazingly still walked, well almost, in a straight line.

"NEVER!" she yelled. Sam was trying to keep a straight face, but it was proving to be very difficult. To defend herself she returned the attack on Danny who was now having a more difficult time walking. Hearing squeals and chuckles, Tucker finally looked up from his PDA, to see what was happening between his two friends. He grinned

"When are you guys going to admit that your heads over heels over each other? Huh?"

Embarrassment sunk in between the two, and they separated as quickly as fire spreads with gasoline. With their rosy cheeks from the cold and slight blushing, Danny growled "Shut up Tuck."

The trio, side by side, walked in a comfortable silence, except from the slight pings that came from Tucker's PDA, who once again returned his attention too the tiny screen. They were still walking by the park, it was quite large.

Thinking of something to do, Danny whispered in Sam's ear "Tickle attack on Tuck on three!"

Sam shocked for a second of the warm breath on her ear, whispered back "Deal!" They smiled.

"AAaaawww! What are you two lovebirds whispering about? Huh? When is the first date? Wedding? Or perhaps the number of children you will have in the future?" Tucker said giving the pair a sarcastic playful glare. He then wiggled his eyebrows.

"TUCKER!" they both cried.

"What! I would be a great uncle!" he said while placing his hand to his heart pretending that he was truly offended. He then smiled at his two friends who were blushing bright red.

Sam's face of embarrassment was soon erased and said warningly "I don't think you would like another appointment with Mister Combat Boot." She wiggled her black boot in the air towards Tucker. His smile was swiped off his face immediately and he gulped "No, no, that's quite all right…" He gave her a nervous look.

"Fist of all…" said Danny.

"We are NOT LOVEBIRDS!" yelled Sam in Tucker's face. Who returned the exclamation with a skeptical look. They in return, chose to ignore it.

"And second…" Danny said mischievously, while Tucker took on a quizzical face.

Danny and Sam then exchanged glances and yelled in union "TICKLE FIGHT!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Tucker, but it was too late. Danny and Sam had already leaped on to him and tackled him to the cold snow covered grass of Amity Park's City Park.

The tickling soon became a wild fight with snowballs whizzing through the air. Tucker threw one straight towards Danny's face. He smirked in triumph but was dumbfounded when Danny returned the expression. He simply turned intangible and the snowball went through him undisturbed. "NO FAIR!! Using ghost powers is against the rules!" exclaimed Tucker.

Danny simply laughed and mockingly made a scared high pitch voice "Oh no! It's Walker! No one should ever disobey the rules!" Danny continued to laugh. His hand then eventually began to glow blue and an evil grin passed over his face. "AAAAHHHH!!!" Tucker began to scream and try to run away, but the snowballs were already after him. Danny laughed again. "Ice powers do come in handy at times." He mimicked a gun and blew on the top of his index finger blowing the imaginary gun smoke away. **SMACK!**

Danny shuddered as he felt the backside of his neck which was now cold and wet. He turned slowly while scowling that he had finally been hit and was met with the self-confident face of Sam. She raised one eyebrow while tossing another already perfectly formed snowball in her gloved hand. Then unexpectedly she threw it at Danny once again. This time prepared, it simply phased through him.

Danny then made direct eye contact with Sam and his evil and mischievous grin returned. His eyes turned bright green.

Sam disappointed that her second shot was a miss then realized what this meant: _payback time. _"Danny, no" she said firmly. "No Danny, BAD DANNY!" she said as if she were talking to a dog. But it had no effect. Expecting to charge at her, a smirk appeared on Danny's face and he vanished. _No! Not invisibility!_ thought Sam. She nervously whipped her head around side to side when she felt a yank at her pony tail and her hair fell into her face. "Arg! Danny you know I hate having my hair all the way down!" but only a ghostly chuckle was the response.

Still trying to locate her invisible attacker she heard a whisper in her ear "Right behind you." She whipped around and was met with nothing but cold air. "BOO!" came another whisper by her side. Now irritated, Sam tried to concentrate harder by closing her eyes. She felt with her hand if there were any cold spots in the air…well colder. "Daaannyy! Where are youuu?" Sam said with musical notes. She packed some snow into her hand. She then felt a cool breeze behind her. _Bingo!_ She thought.

Turning around as fast as she could, she threw the snowball. "Oof!" It definitely made contact. The problem was, Danny seemed to have thrown a snowball at her at the same exact time. Both the attackers soon became victims. Danny became visible because of the snow that hit him square in the eyes and was now having a major brain freeze. While walking slowly he accidentally made contact with a solid object. "AAAAAAHHH!" someone shrieked. Out of reflexes Danny wrapped his arms around this person apparently.

After a thud, Danny looked to see that it was Sam that he bumped into. He held her head and waist protectively and was embarrassed to see that he fell right on top of her. Sam's hair was fanned out beneath her and she opened her eyes to meet the blue. _She's beautiful._ Danny thought. He put his hand to his head._ That snowball is affecting my brain…Fenton try to understand that she is you BEST friend, nothing else!_ Before he could give himself a pep talk, he snapped out of it and shuddered out "S-sorry"

"That's okay; you can lie on top of me whenever you want. In fact, it's my dream to have boys on top of me after attacking me with snow. _Sigh_ what gentlemen." Sam said. This comment was meant to be sarcastic but came out more like an awkward statement. Realizing what she said, both of their cheeks just became a bit rosier. Danny crouched up to get off and Sam lifted her head. Then, they heard clicks.

"This is definitely blushy moment number one on my list now. These photos will be posted on my webpage called: 'When will they finally get together?' Blushing and both standing up, Sam went to break Tucker's PDA. Danny however asked "You have a whole site about us? Now, how is it that I have ghost powers and _you're the_ weird kid?"

"It's a betting site when _you" _pointing to Danny and Sam, "finally tie the knot. And when I" pointing to himself "win big bucks!"

Giving up on trying to reach the PDA held high above her in Tucker's hand, Sam exclaimed "Tucker, I hate too break it to ya, but there is no knot. There isn't even a rope to begin with!" while flailing her arms into the air.

Tucker tried to reply "Fear not young lovebirds, for I….Oof!"

"Just got hit in the head with a snowball." finished Danny. They eventually burst out laughing and the war continued. But they were soon interrupted by Paulina, Dash, Kwan and Star walking by the park from the Nasty Burger.

With her Latino accent ripping into the air, Paulina exclaimed "Jeez, you guys are like soooo _gay_!" **(A/N: No offense to gays!)** She then gave a giggle and Star, her loyal clone, joined in. Kwan never really talks that much; he's just…_there._ "Yeah Fentoni, I bet you like rolling around with Foley and your girlfriend!" teased Dash.

Danny then mumbled "Well at least I don't do it in tights." Sam tried to suppress a smile. She also noticed that Danny was not goggling at Paulina like his usual routine. Instead, he calmly ignored her. Her expression seemed very satisfied.

"What was that Fenton!?" Dash said giving him a glare.

"Nothing, Nothing, I just said I had to take a lot of …flights…to umm…get to my grandma's house. _Cough." _Danny replied.

"Whatever! Come on." Dash said while leading his clan to find their next victims that crossed their path._ Phew!_

"Smooth." said Tucker. "Football players don't wear tights to begin with, so where's the joke?"

"Have you _seen_ those pants they have to wear? They definitely look like that they could be wearing tights." Danny replied.

"Whatever, let's go; or else we'll never make it home by dark." Sam said while irritably pushing her hair back behind her ears.

Eventually they came to a stop in front of the Foley household. The golden trio soon became a duo. As they said their goodbyes, they headed towards the next stop: Sam's house. It was only a short way; just down past a street or two and to the right.

Respecting each other's thoughts, Danny and Sam walked silently. Eventually Sam became very irritated with the few strands of hair falling in her face. She interrupted the silence and demanded "Give me my hair tie back." Danny turned with a half smile and simply replied "No." Her hair felt so loose without the hair tie and it began to annoy Sam to no end. "Why?" she demanded. They paused in front of her house while Danny thought.

_Flashback_

_A five year old boy with black spiky hair was seen walking towards Amity Park's City Park for the very first time. His mother accompanied him by his side. Once seeing the new playground set, he squirmed with excitement. "Can I go mommy? Can I? Can I?Pllleeeeaaasssee!" asked the little boy impatiently. He couldn't wait to get on that glimmering new slide…it was huge! Laughing the mother replied "Yes Danny, you can go." He smiled and bolted towards the slide. _

_Before he could reach it, he heard a cry "HEY!" He looked to see a little girl about the same age with dark hair and lilac eyes. He went over to her. "Are you okay?" Danny asked as his baby blue eyes widened with concern when he saw her face was wet. "I'm fine." mumbled the girl. Danny became confused and said innocently "But you're crying." The girl roughly rubbed her tears with the back of her hand. "That boy just took my swing." the girl said pointing to a blond boy swinging happily. Danny turned around and went up to the blond boy and shook his finger at him. "That was very mean, mister!" The blond boy glared at Danny. "Go away **loser**!"_

_With his feelings hurt, the five-year old walked and sat down on the edge of the sand box. He was suddenly shadowed by someone and looked up to see the little girl. She sat down next to him. "Thanks" she said. "I didn't do anything. He still has the swing." said Danny dejectedly. "At lest you tried to get it back. I just gave up! My name's Sam."_

"_I'm Danny." They smiled and with that they were friends; the boy in the swing was soon forgotten. They ran around and went up and down the slide and monkey bars. It became a huge game of tag. Sam shot down the slide but Danny was close behind. He bonked her because she stopped at the end but never got off. He yanked her pony tail out._

"_OW!" yelled Sam. Danny gave a huge smile when she glowered at him. "Give it back, NOW!" she said. "No. I think you look pretty." Danny said. Sam's eyes sparkled like gems and broke into a grin._

_End Flashback_

Danny thought back to when he and Sam first met and how they have been best friends ever since. He then thought back to the question. _Why won't you give back the hair tie?_ Danny shrugged and looked up into Sam's eyes, that soothing amethyst color. "Because you look pretty." _Did I just say that out loud? _Sam gave him a shocked look. _Yup, I did. _

Still in front of Sam's house, the pair unconsciously were standing quite close together. _Okay, here it goes._ Danny took a deep breath and began to lean closer he then said "Sam, I…"

"SAAAMMIIIIKKKIINNSS!!!" shouted a shrill voice and the door of the Manson household opened. There stood Sam Manson's mother; red haired, preppy, pink and the complete opposite of her daughter. Noticing how close the two teenagers were she yelled "Samantha Manson, get AWAY from that Fenton boy!"

Hearing the word "Fenton", blond Jeremy Manson stepped inside the doorway with his wife and glowered at Danny. Stepping away from her life-long friend, Sam skipped up to the doorway. "Mom, Dad, chill out. Danny is not on a restraining order anymore, remember?" She shoved them inside quickly and awkwardly waved goodbye before disappearing herself through the door. From the window Pamela and Jeremy Manson watched that "Fenton boy" disappear with disapproving glares.

Danny whistled back home even in his most dreaded holiday. Somehow, it didn't seem as bad at the moment. Finally arriving at his front door, he smiled simply at his hand and placed the hair tie in his front pocket and entered the house.

Somehow, it brought comfort, no matter where or when. A timeless bit of a memory.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reviews! The next chapter will take a little longer to get out since my exams are coming up this monday and I have to study! But then after that, a five-day weekend. WOOT! xOoglesx**


	3. No!

**RUNAWAY**

Chapter 3- No

**A/N: Thx for the reviews!: The Evil Kitsune, Antanique, Kovva, Linda, Graywand, InkGothical, ihaveaproblem, lucky aries, jaybird, Queen S, Amethyst Tears, pinklen, iheartpngwnz. Sry for the wait!**

* * *

As soon as Danny walked through the door, Jazz seemed to appear as if she had ghost powers of her own. Of course these weren't the 'regular' ghost powers, but the 'overly- protective, smart and mature' older sister powers. Their specialty: sensing little brothers.

"Danny… We need to talk." said Jazz.

The sudden image as Vlad's equal haunted his brain and Danny simply raised his hand "There's nothing to talk about."

With a sympathetic look from his sister, Danny stormed upstairs and entered the sanctuary of his messy room. Frustrated with himself "Gaahhh….why didn't I just forgive her!" Danny landed on his back on the familiar blue comforter. Exhaustion began to creep its way in, and soon enough, he was asleep.

_Danny Phantom was floating through the ghost zone. Everything, oddly, was silent. No moans or groans, just the familiar purple doors. It seemed that Danny was on automatic pilot, for he was going at a rapid pace towards an unknown destination. Somehow he did not feel like himself, as if he were in another body. Eventually Clockwork's Tower came into view and Danny Phantom entered the lair of time. _

"_Clockwork! What's going on" said Phantom. But the master of time did not reply, instead he muttered the same words over and over again barely in a whisper "Coming back, coming back, coming back, coming back…"_

_Suddenly a swirling of green caught the attention of the halfa and one of the Ancient Ghosts appeared and with a deep voice that rumbled through the tower it said:_

"_She of spirit, Orysis_

_Her of body, the thorn of blood,_

_Both are needed._

_The heir rises with power but must hide for victory._

_The One shall choose his fate._

_Phantoms and ghosts unite together,_

_Until the defeat of reign._

_The One shall rise to power,_

_Or perish like that of his enemy."_

_Suddenly the hood of the Ancient Ghost came down and Danny Phantom was met with the malevolent cackle of a young spirit. Her hair was pure white, her eyes ablaze red with no mercy. Her teeth were pointed into sharp fangs that glinted white. "Kill him." She hissed._

Danny Fenton woke with a start. "Phew! Just a dream, just a dream…" he said slightly panting. A noise was then heard by his door. He sat up just in time to see a single piece of paper pushed underneath. Walking over, he picked it up and it read:

_Danny,_

_I'm sorry. I know I've done this before and I promised to stop. I can't help being over-protective. I mean, you are the only brother I got! Sometimes we just have outbursts that don't really mean anything. Remember that I love you,_

_Love your hopefully forgiven sister,_

_Jazz_

A small smile met Danny's face and just as he was about to turn the knob to his door to talk to his sister, the familiar cold sensation was felt inside his body until he began to see his own breath. _Does my ghost sense have to go off right now! _He raced towards the window to see if it was anything fretting over.

At first nothing came into view, everything seemed peaceful, until he saw the familiar white cape and whacked hair of his arch nemesis. "Plasmius." Danny muttered. He saw him disappear into the woods surrounding Amity Park's Park before two rings of light appeared at his waist. "Great! Another late night, just what I need!" said Danny grumpily as he flew towards the park.

Jazz, on the other hand, was waiting outside her brother's room for a response. _Knock knock, knock. _"Danny are you in there?" She entered the room to find it empty. About to give up, she caught something out of the corner of her eye, a white blur. She quickly went over to the window to see Danny Phantom heading towards the park and the woods.

"I don't have to help, but I can at least keep an eye on him." She ran down stairs grabbing her coast and flew out the door towards her car.

* * *

"What could Vlad want this time!" exclaimed Danny. The woods were thinning out and soon enough he came to a clearing where it seemed to be a forgotten cemetery.

_How ironic, leave it to Vlad to set up a scene._

Apparently his question was heard because soon enough, infamous Vlad Plasmius appeared. "What I have always wanted Daniel, the perfect half-ghost son."

"Wait, you're still trying to clone me? Will you EVER give UP! I will NEVER be your son!" Danny screamed with such rage it even spooked Vlad but only for a matter of seconds. Danny threw an ectoplasmic blast towards his direction, but Vlad simply teleported a few inches away.

"Where are your lackeys anyway? Aren't they ones who usually get the job, or should I say _try _to get the job done." said Danny folding his arms with a smirk.

"No, I have come alone. I have realized that they are not much use to me. They always seem to fail when I need them most. So, I have decided to take matters into my own hands" said Vlad finishing it off with an evil grin.

Danny wiggled his fingers "Ooooo…scary. Are you sure you can handle that _old man_?" Danny tried once more to shoot an ectoplasmic beam but was once again easily dodged.

"I- AM- NOT- AN- OLD- MAN! Daniel, please! Because of your unwilling to be my perfect hybrid son, I have started my cloning procedures again. Rebuilding my lab was not easy after YOU DESTROYED- IT! Now I have finally figured a way out to get the last DNA sample without much difficulty. That's all I need, just a little sample from your heart."

Danny cringed _"my heart!?!_ Uhh… ew!"

"Less talk Daniel, more action." With that said, Vlad blasted a pink ghost ray straight towards Danny. However, like Plasmius, he easily dodged it. Danny flew up and swung in for a punch, but was intercepted by Vlad taking hold of his arm.

Danny was swung around and round before Plasmius finally let go, and he plummeting into the ground below. As soon as the dust began to disappear Vlad was on top of the already weakened Danny.

Multiple Vlad's came and punched him from all sides causing him to scream in pain. Suddenly the Vlads pinned him to the ground, but were still struggling to keep him there.

"HOLD STILL!" Vlad exclaimed with frustration at the squirming boy.

The main Vlad then took out a contraption that was sleek with shiny metal and at the tip was a venomously green needle point. At this time, Danny desperately wanted to get out of the grips of his enemy.

"Why can't you get a cat like a 'normal person'!" grunted Danny.

"I said HOLD STILL!" Vlad yelled. _Yeah like I'm going to do that so he can stick a freakin' needle in my heart… that, is just weird…_

Trying to buy time Danny said "Oh that's right! I forgot, its because you're a crazed up fruit loop who has a crush on a woman, my mom to be exact, who has been happily married for…how many years has it been?"

This angered Vlad, but that little window of opportunity was all Danny needed. He rolled his feet up and kicked out which sent Plasmius flying. Vlad then became one.

"Wow, who ever would have known that Technus was right about something. Distracting your opponents with emotions is very effective." Danny said praising himself.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Danny screamed in agony. Vlad smirked in triumph as he continued to shock Danny with the Plasmius Maximus. The two familiar rings of light appeared by Danny Phantom and he quickly reverted back to Danny Fenton. Losing his power to fly, he fell from the air and crashed into the ground. Now on his knees, Danny looked up to see Vlad above him.

"Too much ranting Daniel, I thought you would have learned _that_ from your enemies by now." He then punched Danny square in the face, flattening him to the ground. Flipping him over and aiming the needle point at its target, Danny was about to give hope when a familiar voice filtered the air.

"Get away from my little brother you creep!" _Jazz _Danny thought, relief swept over him.

Unsuspecting any visitor, Vlad hesitated but was soon met face to face with the Anti- Creep stick. With all her might, Jazz drove the bat and Vlad soared until he crashed against the dirt.

_I never thought I'd be so thankful for a bat with the name 'Fenton' on it._

Danny mouthed to his sister "Thank you" while she mouthed back "Your welcome".

A groan was heard in the distance and Vlad Plasmius was once again on his feet coming towards the siblings.

"JAZZ! Get out of here!" Danny yelled. She did not need to hear the advice twice; Jazz sprinted off towards the gates of the cemetery.

Vlad coming closer with each step, Danny took a fighting stance even if he did not have ghost powers to defend himself. It was a hopeless match, but he was determined to win.

With a final grunt from Vlad, his enemy swung his arm back and threw with all his strength an enormous ball of ectoplasm. It was heading straight towards Danny.

Danny's bones were aching and his muscles seemed to cramp up every time he stayed still. His body was screaming to find peace. With the last of his strength and mostly of it being adrenaline pumping through his veins, Danny leaped out of the way. He rolled and flattened himself to the ground as the blazing pink ectoplasm blasted over. He sighed with relief.

A scream of a girl pierced the night; it was heard from a distance.

"No!" gasped Danny, and with much effort he lifted himself from the ground.

His eyes widened with fear and panic.

"JAZZ! NO!"

* * *

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA! I am EVIL! cliffy! Sry that this is a bit shorter than usual. It was first a part of ch.2 but it got too long...so here it is. Goes off to hide..somewhere... xOoglesx**


	4. Changes

**RUNAWAY**

Chapter 4- Changes

**A/N/: Thx for all the reviews, sry but I'm too lazy to list the names. Ill probably just respond to your reviews personally! For the extra wait…I give you an extra long chapter…RxRxE (Enjoy! xD)**

* * *

_**Six Years Later**_

The Fenton's household was still standing tall with the Fenton Works sign fading in color and speckled with rust. Things have changed, a lot has changed. It's funny when you want time to stop, but life drudges on without skipping a beat, leaving you behind. The battle cries and the random explosions of green ectoplasmic goo were missing. The evening was set and the night began to dawn, while a woman with a plain blue bathrobe, sipping a cup of warm ginger tea, observed the outside.

Her short red hair was streaked with graying hairs and her mouth simply did not have enough strength to turn anywhere but south. The grim expression haunted her lips as well as her eyes which seemed lifeless and dull; without a purpose.

Turning away slowly and climbing the stairs to the second floor, she continued forward to a closed door. Lifting her hand to knock gently, she suddenly stopped, and instead, turned the golden knob carefully.

A man was sitting on an over-stuffed arm chair with a gaunt expression. Only the very top and bangs of his hair were midnight black while the rest gave way to age. Seeing her husband lifeless like a corpse churned her heart. She should have been used to it, he has been expressionless for a while now.

"Jack?" she said. There was no response.

She knelt beside him, but he avoided her gaze and aimlessly stared at the wall behind her. "Jack, honey? Would you like some tea?" Again, no response came. "Well, I'll go make some anyway incase your up for it." she concluded. Closing the door behind her, the same haunted expression came from her husband; pain and emptiness.

Climbing back down the stairs and shuffling into the kitchen, she began to heat some water for the tea. Tears clung at her eyes, _so much has happened._

Returning to her usual spot in the living room, looking outside the window, she observed life moving onwards outside her door.

It was now completely dark, and the only shadows that were visible were created by multiple streetlights outside; most of them which were broken. Suddenly her heart lurched forward and her eyes widened with disbelief. In the dim light available and her fading eye sight, their seemed to be a man about six feet tall with spiky hair formed into a mess. She couldn't make out his features because of the lighting but he seemed slim. As she drew closer to the window to get a better look, she blinked and the shadow man was gone.

_These ghostly illusions still taunt me _she thought and then bitterly added _Ghosts! Haven't done much involving them in a long time. Not since they caused my life and world to stop turning._

Life goes on, but everything has changed. _Jack has changed._ He still remains a quiet and reclusive man; reviving the memory in his mind.

The Fentons are gone.

Their children were gone; their life; their happiness. Gone.

* * *

_Riiiing- Riiinngg Riiing- Riiinngg!_

An irritated groan was heard from beneath the mountain of covers.

_Riiiing- Riiinngg Riiing- Riiinngg!_

While another groan was heard a slender pale arm with a black bracelet by the wrist searched for the object that made the dreadful noise. A picture frame fell from the nightstand and crashed to the floor, breaking the glass.

The fluffy black comforter was pulled back to reveal a young girl of about 21 years of age with a serious case of bed head. She pushed the ebony strands of hair away from her face and picked up the dark and sleek cordless phone. Looking down at her feet, she saw a picture of 3 teenagers: a goth, a geek and a mystery. _I could have sworn I put this picture away in a box somewhere. _She angrily shoved it underneath the bed so it would be soon forgotten and would be able to collect dust. She pressed the send button and with a groggily voice she sighed "Hello?"

"Good Morning Samykins! How are _you_?"

Groaning again Sam toppled back into her bed and pulled up the covers still warm from her own body heat. _Great, I moved away from my parents so that I can still be bugged by their peppiness. I am STILL cursed with morning people._

"Fine."

"Wonderful sweetie! Now I know this is kind of sudden, but your father and I found this lovely educated young man. He…"

This is where I stop listening. Ever since their dream came true and _he _left, my parents have been a constant dating service team. I was sort of day dreaming when my mom said "His name is Lion Matoos. His family owns that company…Samantha, are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, yeah, I am."

"What did I just say?" demanded my mother.

What was she saying? Some one called Lion Matoos? Who names their kid Lion, I mean I can understand Leo, but Lion? Matoos? What is that...greek?

"Uhhh…no mom I wasn't listening, but just cause you and dad got married at a young age doesn't mean I have too. It was an arranged marriage anyway!" I exclaimed

"It was not young lady, you know that…"

BlaBlaBla. My mother soon became a distant squeaking in my ear.

"Your cutting out…I can't hear you…something must be wrong with the phone…bye!" I hung up.

I rested back into my pillow which seemed to hug my head from all sides. Then I felt something wet and gross touch my hand. Shooting up, I was met with two big brown eyes and a mighty lick on the face. "Bleh! Spooks! Down boy, down! You know I love you, but dog saliva on my face, is not one of your best qualities." The black, medium sized dog cocked his head in curiosity as if he were trying to actually understand what his 'master' was saying.

I began to slip my hand through his fur, making him smile. "Good boy!" Spooks became part of the family very soon; right after I moved out. I was actually looking for a cat, put at the pound I came across a recent addition. A five month year old black mutt, who was found abandoned by a construction sight. He had specks of golden paint across his back, and full of fleas, but adorable never the less. You could say it was love at first sight. I t must have been those big brown eyes.

That's funny. "Spooks you usually come get me when your ready to go out… and that's usually when I'm ready to leave for work." Spooks nudged his long nose under my hand as if to say "Keep petting!" I continued to stoke him until my body clenched, _what time is it._

I looked to my alarm clock to see it blinking twelve o' clock. "Crap!"

I scrambled out of bed desperately trying to find my cell phone. "Come on, come on, where is it? Its gatta be around here somewhere? Aha!" I tilted the screen so I could read the time… "Double crap!"

I ran to my dresser and slipped on whatever I could find. It ended up being a lilac shirt that fitted me well with a simple black skirt …not too short, not too long. I'm still goth, just not too the extreme, and I will NEVER let go of my ultra- recycle vegetarian habits!

Brushing my hair quickly and letting it down due to the fact that I keep loosing all of my hair ties, it's quite annoying actually; it now reached my shoulders. Spooks was confused, so he just followed me around everywhere wagging his tail.

I rapidly brushed my teeth to get the awful morning breath out and ran out the door with Spooks in tow; of course he was on a leash!

Taking the stairs two at a time, not trusting the elevator, I got outside to the welcoming spring weather. It was usually raining, so it was a nice change for a bit of sun. While walking as fast as I could, my favorite coffee shop came into view. _Might as well get something for Brenda to say sorry_. Entering Robbie's Café, the familiar smell reached me and calmed my senses at once. _I love this place._

"Hey Sam!" I looked to see a red head with glasses wearing a green apron with a clip that said "Hello my name is: Mikey" Although we never really talked in high school, Mikey had become a good friend. Most of the staff at the café knew my name anyway; they should, I give them great business!

"Hey Mikey! I'll have my usual and a small white hot chocolate."

Smiling he replied "Coming right up! Say, aren't you running a bit late today?"

"Glad you noticed." I said sarcastically "Yes, I had a late start, there must have been a power surge in the middle of the night; it defeated the purpose of setting my alarm clock."

Spooks was tied to a pole outside, waiting impatiently. He usually could come in, but not on the days when 'Robbie' was here, the owner of the café. No one called him Robbie, since he would probably yell at you about something like disrespect, or some nonsense like that. The employees are only allowed to call him 'Mr. Roberts'. Which is why, I never applied for this job. I would love to work here, if the boss wasn't such a jerk.

The two drinks were placed in front of me and I paid.

"MICHAEL!" roared a voice. Mikey paled and turned around "Uh…yes sir?"

"What did I say about talking to the customers? You can't just go around blabbering about, I have a business to run here!" grumbled Mr. Roberts.

"Y-yes sir!" stumbled Mikey.

Rage engulfed me, but I put on my nice voice "Excuse me sir, but I have no problem with a friendly employer. In fact, I think it's better to be a bit social." I put on my 'I dare you to talk' sort of smile. Mr. Roberts was about to say something, but then closed his mouth in humiliation and stalked to his office. Mikey mouthed thank you on my way out. I just waved.

Sipping my coffee and Spooks by my side, I passed a new shiny, state- of- the- art building. It had multiple stories and looked awkward standing so tall compared to other buildings in Amity Park. In big boxy white lettering it spelled Matthews Corp. vertically. It was a new company in town for "city development". Even though it just arrived, the company was already greedy for land, and wants to expand. They are planning to take most of the land from the Amity Park's City Park.

_Ungrateful to free land business people. Parasites! Who do they think they are! That park has been there since …forever!_

I stopped at the window and glared at it, but you couldn't see anything but your reflection. However, it is opposite on the other side of the glass; people can see you perfectly. I walked away without noticing a handsome man looking back at me.

* * *

"Yes, yes…Jonathan, could you hold for a moment please? Thank you" said the young man as he hung up the phone. He darted outside to catch the young women who appeared to be scowling at his window.

"Excuse me...Miss!"

She turned around and looked directly at him. _What extraordinary eyes! _Her dog growled. "Shhh…Spooks, quiet!" She tucked her inky black hair carefully behind one ear while trying to calm her dog. "Yes?"

"I couldn't help but seeing you give an… odd look… at the window of the office. I was just wondering… why?"

With a quizzical look and frown she bluntly stated "I disagree with what the company is doing to Amity Park; especially towards the park. It has been a part of this city for a long time; it's part of history now. It would be disastrous to destroy."

Unsuspecting the answer, I gave a small laugh. "Would you like to come in? You're more than welcome to give more complaints in where my business intends to go."

"Your business?" she responded with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm next in line to inherit the family job. Forgive me, I'm Brian Matthews."

"Well it's been a pleasure Mr. Matthews, but unfortunately I have to be somewhere. Though, I highly doubt you will ever see me again, because I don't like to associate those, who like to destroy natural…things." She ended confidently and awkwardly.

Smiling I replied, letting my tongue slip "My, what a little spirit you have! I've many places, but might I say, I've never seen anything as pretty as you." A small bluch came upon her cheeks and my smile grew. Little did he know what was going inside her mind.

* * *

_JACKASS! The nerve of today! It **was** a compliment though…I wish he would wipe that creepy smile off his face. It's kind of nice though. He has shiny dirty blonde hair, more blonde than brown which looks soft as silk. He stares at you with dark chocolate eyes that make you want to melt. See Spooks, look what your brown eyes have done to me! ICK! I now know what its like to think like those at the shallow end of the gene pool…snap out of it! SNAP OUT OF IT!_

I came out of my critical reverie and jumped when his eyes were looking directly into mine. "I've got to go." I went to turn, but his question stopped me "Would you like to join me for coffee?" I lifted the two cups in either hand for his response.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Sam…Sam Manson!" His eyes betrayed his inner thoughts; he seemed to recognize the name. _Whatever, I don't have time for this…_

* * *

I opened the glass door that had many small painted hand-prints of all different colors and in formal writing: Brenda's Day Care.

"Hello?" I struggled with the door to get inside. A stout middle aged woman came and opened the door. She welcomed me with warm emerald eyes "Hello, Sam. Come on in."

"Thanks Brenda." Sam followed the curly mass of auburn hair towards the counter.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. My alarm didn't go off and…"

"That's okay Sam, it seems a lot of people are running late today" she looked around the room absent of all the little children "So your fine." she then smiled.

"I brought you your favorite!" I chanted "Mmmmm…white hot chocolate…"

"Aw, you didn't have too, your such a sweetie." She replied eagerly taking the drink from my hands while pinching my cheek as a joke.

I wasn't a big fan of kids. But this was the only job offer that was opened and that seemed okay. I mean, I got fired from my last job at a book store, because apparently I showed too much attitude! Then my other two choices were Robbie's Hell Café or, well, here.

Brenda Simmons opened her own daycare service ever since her husband past away. She is like a second mother to me, well first mother more like it. I took a few animal crackers out of a huge plastic jar. They were for the kids, but they were just as tasty for adults. Plus, they aren't _real _animals, so I can eat them.

"I could have been here earlier if it weren't for the random son-of-the-company-buisness chat." I complained.

Brenda gasped, "Brian Matthews?"

"Yeah, how do you know his name?" I questioned.

"Oh, all the younger volunteers are talking about him. Apparently he's quite the young man." She said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes "Oh please! He's too sophisticated, tall- about a head taller than me- and sturdy; has deep chocolate eyes, dirty blonde hair, the color not actually dirty, probably spoiled rotten, just the next in line to inherit the family business **_and _**also probably hasn't actually worked a day in his life. It's not his fault he has been molded into his parent's perfection."

"You have much in common." stated Brenda.

"On the contrary, I took a different lifestyle and chose to make a statement and an individual out of myself. I could have easily just live off my parent's money, but instead I found a job." I pointed out.

"I guess," Brenda said while placing napkins and snacks out around a long table for the soon-to-be-arriving 'clients', "but they do pay for your education."

I grumbled something that was inaudible and was about to say something back, but the door opened. A small boy around 4 years old with a mop of brown hair on his head walked in.

"Hi Toby!" He smiled at me revealing that he was missing one of his front teeth. His attention soon was diverted to a certain black dog. "SPOOKS!" He ran by me and went to pay attention to the dog.

"Nice, to see you too." I replied to the thin air with amusement. Spooks was the most entertaining factor at the day care; he is the main attraction.

Steadily more and more kids began to flow threw the door until there was about 15 to 20 kids. They were all seated having 'snack time' when a simple jingle sounded. I reached into my purse to find my phone and flicked it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam!"

"Hey Tuck." I replied sitting at a stool near the counter that jutted out like a bar.

"Guess what? I officially put out fliers for 'Searching for Roommate' all over campus."

"That's great! Hopefully he won't be a slob. Oh but wait, you're already are one so it wouldn't matter!" I retorted sarcastically.

"Ha-Ha, you're hilarious. And who said it was only opened for he's?"

"TUCKER!!!"

"Hehe…just kidding. Hey, ya wanna hang out tonight? We could have a _movie night_ or somethin'" said Tucker.

"Sorry, but..."Something caught my attention. "Hold on." I said covering the phone with my hand. "Sarah." A small girl with chestnut hair looked up with clear blue eyes "Finish your snack. When I look up, I don't want to see any animals left. She nodded and stuffed a cracker in her petite mouth. "TOBY! Do NOT try to stick those up your nose… I assure you that they won't fit!" He laughed his head off, and apparently Tucker too. I sighed.

"Well aren't you the little mother." He said through chuckles.

"Shut up."

"O.K."

"Anyways, I can't tonight Tuck, I've got classes."

"Whoops! Right! My Bad! Maybe another time, eh? Don't work yourself too hard, try to have some fun once in a while..."

"Yes, Uncle Tucker, I promise to be a good girl." I said while smiling.

"Good, girl." he laughed "See ya later."

"Bye."

The kids ate and then slowly but surely filed outside to play. Brenda came back in from the sliding door.

"Not that I don't love your company, but your free to go now." She said with a motherly smile. She knew I had classes at four and it was already 3:30.

"Thanks!" I gathered my stuff up and Spooks and headed towards the door. I then paused and saluted back to Brenda exclaiming "Have no fear! For I, Sam Manson, will return!" She laughed and I went on my way out.

I didn't make it far. As soon as I turned, I met face to face with a chest and stumbled over. "I'm sure you don't mean to fall for me." said a deep voice.

The scary thing is, I recognized it. "Sorry to follow you here Miss Manson, it must seem really queer that I followed you in the first place." said the one and only Brian Matthews.

_Who uses the word queer? Stalker. HE'S A STALKER!_

He must have seen the panic written on my face so he blurted out "Please, let me explain!" Spooks began to growl again "Shhh!"

I waited. "While you were leaving, I heard a noise and I turned to find, I believe, your wallet, and I'm simply here to return it to you."

I checked inside the wallet for anything missing and then realized _Why would he take my money, his family business is filthy rich, which equals more than enough money for him!_ I embarrassedly put my wallet in my bag. _That doesn't explain the stalker part._

As if reading my mind he said quickly "I apologize, but I did look in your wallet to see if there was a way to reach you and came across the card for the day care. So I drove myself here to give it back." He then gave a heart warming smile.

_Okay, no longer stalker. _I smiled back "Thanks." Spooks began to give small barks at Brian, "Spooks,shhhh! Be polite!"

"I see now why you were in such a hurry." Brian said casually pointing at Brenda's house. I nodded, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"So, since you're not busy anymore, would you like to get a bite to eat or something?" His eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Uhhh…ye..oh,no…I can't. I have classes at Amity Blair University." I replied giving little sad smile. The weird thing is…I actually felt disappointed. I mean, he did come all this way just to deliver a wallet AND he did it personally.

"Well, then, I'll just have to keep trying won't I?" he said with mischievous glint "How about this coming Friday."

"Umm…yeah. That sounds good.

"Great." I didn't know if it was possible but his smile grew even wider with sparkling white teeth. _Gosh, is everything perfect with this guy._

He awkwardly swayed on his feet until he broke the silence "Well, now it is I who must be going. I'll see you later and hopefully sooner." He hopped back into his car which was a navy blue Mercedes. I gave a small way and began my walk back home. Spooks simply trotted beside me, happy as could be.

* * *

After dropping off Spooks and gathering my stuff for my Painting class, I hoped in my black hybrid and drove to the campus of ABU.

My parents don't approve of me going for the art career choice; they say "It's a waste of time, money and effort. Samantha, why don't you…" and once again their off trying to govern the only life I have: mine. I never realized how much art helped me express what my internal thoughts were, making sense of something that I thought impossible to understand, especially after _he_ left.

Arriving in my designated parking area, I leapt out of my car and began to cross the opened planned campus of Amity Blair University: known for its technology, arts, science and football.

A single paper blew in front of me and I picked it up to throw away.

"**_SEARCHING FOR ROOMATE!!!_**

_Looking for a comfortable roof over your head with your own personal bathroom?_

_Don't mind living with another person? _

_Call Tucker Foley at (555)121-349_

_P.S.: Ladies, you can take my number down even if you don't want the room _

Tucker! He wasn't kidding! Well…he white lied.

* * *

I entered the studio as fast as I could and then realized that I was five minutes early. I began to set up my place with paints but before I could even so much as go near my easel "Sam, we won't be using those today. Today is history block." Mr. Lucas said across the studio.

Mr. Lucas, my art professor, who loves the sound of his voice too much. I swear that he looks like he could be related to the ghost writer, minus the pointed teeth and ears, even Tucker agrees with me. He was balding a bit on top with short dark hair with specks of white. He is strict when it comes to his class, but very understanding if something goes wrong.

Disappointed that we weren't going to paint today, I began to put my supplies back in my portable art bag.

"Sam!" I heard a voice shout from the back of the room. I turned and smiled; their sat one of my best friends. We met here in this classroom. "Hey Emma!"

"How's it going girlfriend?" her grey eyes lit up. I took a seat on the next desk over since all of the rest were occupied. There were multiple rows of rectangular black-topped desks that sat two people at each one. I think they used to belong to the science department. Sitting across from each other was fine, it was actually easier to talk this way.

"Nothin' much." I shrugged, settling down for the longest class of art history. Art history is fascinating, but like I said before, Mr. Lucas likes the sound of his voice _way _too much. He tends to get a bit carried away when given a certain topic.

Emma pulled pack her wavy light brown hair with a clip so it appeared to be in a half ponytail and criss-crossed her legs Indian style. "What's wrong? It seems like you've been thinking too much again."

I laughed. "Nothing, I just met this guy randomly…"

"OOOoooo…a guuyy! Give me the details." This is one of the greatest differences between Emma and I…me independent…her boy crazy.

"Come on tell me, was he…oh my! Who is _that_?" Emma said directing her gaze towards the front of the room where Mr.Lucas stood.

"EW! Emma! That's Mr. Lucas…"

"NO! Next to him you stupid fool!"

I looked up expecting someone odd. Though I did like unique people, some students around here, especially in the art department, worried me. Some are just a _little_ too intense. He seemed to be arguing with Mr. Lucas about something; all I got was "There has to be a mistake! I never signed or even asked for this class!"

I was surprised to see a skinny guy with dark brown tuffs of hair jutting out of a black beanie. He had a dark forest green shirt under a beat-up black leather jacket that looked like it could fall apart any second. Wow, I've seen this kid for a second and he's already on my bad list; that poor cow!

The only odd thing was that he wore a pair of round shades near the middle of his narrow nose and his clothes seem to sag over his small frame.

"Class, we have a new comer." Hmmm…he must have lost his argument.

_Great. Just what we need, a newbie. _I looked around the room seeing where the 'new kid' would sit. I groaned. The only seat available was right next to…yup should have guessed…me.

I had a weird feeling in my gut. When I looked up, I noticed his eyes, not because of their electrifying hazel color, but because he was staring straight at me!

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That was long. Hope you liked. Who is this new kid, and why is he staring at Sam? What about Brian Matthews…the handsome business man? No one knows…well xcept me! Please of your read, I would appreciate if you would review. It encourages not just me but many authors to write when they get feedback. Thx…Oogles**


	5. Day of Class

RUNAWAY

Chapter 5- What's His Name

**A/N: Long time no see. Well I must confess, I have been lazy and staring aimlessly at the screen for a while figuring how to express the story….it's a very frustrating task. Thx for the reviews. RxRxE (Enjoy!) xOoglesx**

* * *

I must have been imagining things because by the time I blinked, his eyes once again seemed to try and burn a hole straight into Mr. Lucas' head. Eventually it seems that Mr. Lucas was also loosing patience and nodded him off to go find an available seat.

He shifted his hazel eyes to the floor and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He glanced around to locate an empty seat only to notice, like I before, the chair awaiting him next to me. He made his way back and slouched himself into the chair. It creaked slightly because he began to balance it on two legs while leaning back. I was engulfed with the smell of books and a tint of pine. His jeans were baggier than ever when close up, they completely covered the heel of his used-to-be-white tennis shoes.

That poor animal, slaughtered just to cover his back for his own comfort! It was well worn. How many other poor animals were sacrificed to one human's closet? I glared at it, as if I could somehow bring back the innocent animal. And he is just slouching! Obviously he doesn't care that much about art history; then again, I'm not paying much attention either.

"It's not real."

I was startled out of my accusations "Excuse me?" I said with a bit of venom to the 'butcher'.

He smirked still looking ahead towards the front of the class "The jacket, it's not real leather."

Slightly embarrassed, I looked away as if I were suddenly deeply interested in what Mr. Lucas had to say. Why did I glare at his jacket so long…it's just a jacket! An article of clothing…out of an animal. He said that it wasn't real though….what do you call that…pleather?

A crumpled piece of paper landed in front of me.

_So what's the hunk's name?_

Emma's eyes shined in the anticipation for the reply.

_Emma, no! _I passed it back with my foot kicking it to the side of her chair.

_Emma is my name you dolt!And what do you mean by no? No what?_

_No-he is not a hunk._

_That's not what I'm seeing, unless I am now getting some rare disease that distorts images in the eyes. I see a mysterious stranger who will sweep me off my feet OR…even better submit girly squeal here you ;)… He's your buddy! Ask his name!_

_NO_

_WHHHHHHYYYYYYY!??!?!!_

_Because…can't you see he is an animal killer…look at his jacket!_ How did I know he was telling the truth? The only way to really see if it was fake is by touching it and I am NOT doing that. I continued to scribble: _and he clearly does not appreciate the arts since he was complaining about his schedule._

_So you were looking at him huh?_

I blankly stared at the piece of paper while my temper rose. Emma, however, found this quite amusing.

_NO!!!_

Emma scribbled something back and tossed it over, but it went too far. It landed near the new kid's aisle on his left. Before I could say anything he snatched it up and stuffed it into his pocket. _What in hell's name does he think he's doing?!?_

It was answered by Mr. Lucas walking slowly by continuing his lecture on the Greek temples. Then I realized if he hadn't picked up the note, Mr. Lucas could have easily done the same and…gulp…read it to the class. As soon as Mr. Lucas turned around to head back up the aisle at his slow pace I signaled the newbie to pass it back. He shook his head. WHAT! Who does he think he is! He simply smirked

He slumped back in his chair and waved his dark brown hair to the side. Panic started to take over. Oh God, I don't even know this guy and I started to judge him because of his clothes. IT WAS JUST A STUPID JACKET…that smells really good. Gag. I think I'm turning into Paulina- would it be possible for him to SWIPE THAT SMIRK OFF HIS FACE!!!—Oh no…he's opening it.

I glanced at Emma and she was fidgeting in her seat, clearly uncomfortable.

Maybe if I could just snatch it…no…that would look to suspicious. He would know that I—that WE were talking about him. It was too late anyway.

His small smirk became a huge grin that would light up three bedrooms. I shrank down in my seat, simply humiliated.

I glared at Emma who suddenly became very interested in fidgeting with her pen. Whatever, I'll deal with her tonight; she is my roommate after all.

* * *

People start to gather their stuff and I jumped out of my reverie. Before I could verbally attack Emma, Mr. Lucas called "Sam, Emma, over here please"

Emma awkwardly walked by my side. She knew I was mad at her, and she knew that being with an angry Sam was not good.

"First off" Mr. Lucas began to say while looking over his glasses, "I'd appreciate if you would pay more attention to my lectures like our new addition here, Mr. Fidlen

_Fidlen? You've got to be kidding me. _Emma suppressed a snort and failed to pass it off as a cough. The new kid looked slightly embarrassed and pushed his oval shades up and walked out of the classroom with hand stuffed in pockets. I shifted my attention back on Mr. Lucas.

"Now, this involves the both of you." He slipped out two brochures; both had the Mona Lisa on them with a sun in the back ground as well as Palm trees. "You two are the top of the class, well, in talent anyways" he said remembering today's lecture.

"I'd think it would be great if you two entered the competition and represented this college. All you need is to submit three works, preferably on canvas and with paints."

We each took one of the brochures and realized why the Mona Lisa was at the beach: It was in Orlando. Well close enough, it was on an Island called the Merritt Island, along the coast. Emma and I looked at each other. We wanted to go, but the question was where were we going to get the money to go to Florida?

Mr. Lucas must of read it in our eyes "Listen to this; if you accept, you get to go on a mini-vacation, get some color." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"AND, if you win, I believe there is money involved for the top three places. BUT," not letting us but into the conversation "if there _are_ money problems involved in getting there, I'll be more than glad to help sort things out."

We stood in shock. I think my mouth was dropped open. "You really think we're that good?" I questioned.

Knowing that we already accepted his offer he replied "Most definitely! Now Emma, we will have to go over your works to see if we could put something together." Emma nodded.

"But you" looking deeply into my lavender eyes "You should think about entering that Phantom collection you have." I bit my bottom lip. I didn't know if it was possible, but Emma's eyes got even wider.

"Next time I see you two, bring them in, we can sort them out together, after or possibly before class." Mr. Lucas finished and walked to erase some jotted words from the lecture that day.

"I thought you stopped drawing… _him._" Emma said accusingly.

I ignored her and gathered my stuff while stuffing a loose paintbrush in the outside holder of my bag. "I'll catch up with you later."

Emma had a slight look of worry "Hey!" I turned.

"You know, we could talk about it…again."

I looked down and whispered "I know."

Trying to lighten the mood "Hey could you pick up some milk- uh…it's kind of all gone." She admitted sheepishly.

"Gone?" I asked confused, "I just bought some last night!"

Emma just smiled and shrugged and turned to go talk with Mr. Lucas about something. I sighed. Poor strange child, but I love her anyway. I laughed and exited the classroom towards the stairs. You had to be careful down these steps. Shiny pebbles were plopped into the cement to have "a unique" look. Slipping was a definite option.

Great, almost to ground level. I heard a light 'tink' behind me. I looked to see the small paintbrush that was once in the outside holder of my bag. It slowly gained more speed as it clinked on each step. I turned at an awkward angle to grab it as it fell but the weight of my bag surged forward causing my balance to fail. I was going to scream, but the floor was rising too fast. I tried to at least break the fall with my hands, but right before my hands reached the ground, a strong grip grabbed my arm, yanking me back.

I regained my balance and looked up to see hazel eyes pooling over dark ovals in concern. As soon as I gazed up, his face turned up into a half smile. He said jokingly "I know you think I'm a…what was it…oh yes…a hunk, but please don't _fall_ for me."

"Ha-Ha, very funny" I said trying to cover my embarrassment. I dusted and straightened myself up. "Thanks." I said. You wouldn't think a lanky guy like him would have such a grip.

"No problemo." My partner smiled warmly. Mr. Fiddlen; that's all I know, his last name…that cracks me up every time I say it. I couldn't help but smile back. Just then a jingle went off in my bag. "Hold on, sorry." He shrugged and leaned against the wall like he had nothing better to do. I went through my bag and finally found that blasted phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you sure you can't come over, for like, an hour?!?" It was Tucker….and he was whining.

" Oh I'm fine thank you for asking Tucker." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"PLEASE! I'm begging you….I think I'm having a stroke of boredom."

"Tucker!"

"Plllllleeaaase with those dark licorice sprinkles, and the black frosting you like, with those little gummy bats on top?!"

Sigh "Fine. It just so happens that my class ended early cause it was a history day."

"Awesome! I mean…that stinks that you had history today. I'll show you the new game I got with the guys!"

"Well don't pee in your pants before I get there. I have to do a few things then I'll be over."

"Kay, see ya later."

"Mm-hmmm…bye."

I clicked the end button on my phone and tried to place it in an easier place to find in my bag. I began to think of all those awful things I said in the note about my partner that were unnecessary.

"You know, I'm sorry how thing started out, but…"

I turned around towards the wall, but no one was there, he was gone. Ooookay…so much for holding on. I walked down the hall towards the plaza and student parking where my car waited.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so it's a little short…well really short, but since you guyz have been waiting patiently and I haven't updated in a long time, I decided to cut it short. So it's not in its complete glory…oh well…watcha gunna do. So we still don't know Mr. Fiddlen's first name….the mystery boi…hmmm…Tucker- u just gatta lurve him. Thx for reading and reviewing….much lurve from the one and only xOoglesx**


	6. Gregarious Groceries

**RUNAWAY**

Chapter 6- Gregarious Groceries

**A/N: Okay I've set a goal for myself: 100 reviews…no no not for just this chapter…I mean eventually…and thanks to u…I'm half way there!:D Anywhoo…let the story or saga or whatever… continue! RxRxE. I unfortunately do not own Danny Phantom…but Emma, Brian, Spooks, Brenda and Mr. Lucas are (considering he is named after my history teacher xD) MINE.**

* * *

Now what was that Emma needed? Right milk…and I better get some soy milk for me. How can an entire gallon of milk disappear in less than 24 hours when there are only two people plus a dog to a household? No idea. I reached the grocery store. No spaces, just my luck! I parked across the street.

_Okay so I'll just sip in and out_ I thought entering the sliding doors. Then I'll hurry back home freshen up and viola! I'm at Tucker's.

I walked briskly down the dairy aisle. Soy milk check, now for the abused-cow milk. I tried convincing Emma to at least try soy milk, but she refused saying she will not eat fake food. Technically it's not fake, but I wasn't going to argue on the issue….again. I finally spotted the very-specific type of milk that Emma swears is the only kind she will drink. I reached for it, but another hand with a huge engagement diamond was also reaching for the milk. Looking up, I had to look twice at was …was that… "Valerie?"

Her teal eyes widened and then squinted "Sam Manson?"

So, we weren't the best pals during high school. But after _he _left, we gradually became friends. Though after graduation, we slowly drifted apart and lost contact. Nevertheless, when seeing a fellow classmate, a girl's gatta do what a girl's gatta do: Hug.

I never imagined hugging Valerie in the dairy section of the local grocery store. "Oh my God! I haven't seen you in forever! How's Tucker and Da….."

I gave her a look "…right. Sorry."

"You're getting married" I said pointing the enormous rock on her finger. I guess it was the right topic to pick since her eyes lit up immediately. She began to swing the ring around and gush how her fiancé Derek was so handsome and so strong and…..need I go on?

"Hey Val, as much as I like to stay and chat, I have to get going."

"Oh, Okay….here let me give you my number." She wrote her number on the milk carton. "Uhh…thanks." I smiled awkwardly, probably because I was holding two cartons of milk at the moment.

She hugged me again with the milk "It was great seeing you. Call me!" She waved off. Okay that was a completely random event in my life.

I quickly paid and exited in search of my car, only to be reminded that I had parked across the street. It seemed a lot of people have moved on with their lives, yet I still seemed to be in the same place. Maybe I could call Brian. Did I even have his number?

The light still said not to walk, but there were no cars around. The milk carton was wet on the outside and cold, so it began to slip. I readjusted it so I had a firmer grip. It was no use.

Three- quarters of the way my shoe caught the ground at and discomfited angle which sent me tumbling. "Crap. Stupid shoes." Lifting my clumsy self off, I began to gather the milk which fortunately did not explode.

Leaning up I realized a sound that I hadn't heard before. Whipping my head to the side, a massive truck was heading straight towards me. Oh. My. God. How is this happening to me? All I wanted was milk! I'm going to die. I tried running, but I was deer stuck in the headlights, frozen with fear. The roaring grew louder and all I did was shut my eyes waiting for the impact. My heart thumping, which was all I could hear besides the engine of the truck. _Please slow down. Please, someone save me._

"SAM! MOVE!" yelled a voice. I opened my eyes to fine it blurred with tears. I wanted to yell back that I couldn't, but all of sudden a force hit causing me to crash against something hard. I almost blacked out. 'Almost' being the key word.

"SAM, Sam?!? Are you okay?" asked a dark figure above me. The first thing that came into view were hazel eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked. Ugh. Did I have to answer the question, it would be much better just to conk out and deal with life later.

"SAM, stay with me here, how many fingers?"

They were slightly blurred but I was able to make it out. "Two."

Holding up four fingers, he put his hand down and helped me stand up. "Close enough." I heard a laugh in his voice. My vision began to focus more and I realized once again it was my art partner.

"You have a tendency to get into life- threatening situations." He chuckled.

"You have a tendency to follow me around and save me from these situations." I stated back.

We stood.

"The name's Noa." He said.

Confused at first, it dawned on me that I finally knew his first name. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know, for saving me from my 'tendencies'" I smiled.

Returning the smile "It was nothing. In fact, I do it all the time. You know eat breakfast, take a stroll find a girl about to get hit by an idiotic truck driver who did not stop even to see if the girl he was about to slaughter was alright. You know, the usual."

We laughed. "Here let me walk you to you're car." We walked down the block silently. The weird thing is that I felt comfortable with Noa, even if I just met him this afternoon. We eventually reached my car. "Hey, I'm hanging out with a friend tonight; you could come hang out, if you want?" I said. He did just save my life.

Stuffing his hands further into his pockets, he replied "Nah, I have plans. Apartment shopping." I unlocked the car and Noa reached out and opened the driver's door. "My lady" he said in a formal voice while mocking a bow. Laughing again "Why, thank you kind sir" I said in the same formal voice while tilting my head. I got into the car and he slammed the door shut. I rolled down the window "Thanks so much again." He looked straight down into my eyes over his round shades. "Your welcome."

With the window back up, he stepped away from the car and gave a two finger flick salute and walked his way back down the sidewalk. Smiling, I started the car and was about to take off when it hit me "Dang it! The milk!"

* * *

Even before I reached the door, you could see a small shadow and hear the whining of man's best friend or in this case, my best friend. Opening the door, Spooks began to pounce. "No jumping!" "Helllooooooo? Anybody hooome?" I knelt down and Spooks attacked my face with kisses. "How's my boy? Yes, yes I lube you too." I said in my baby voice.

"Jeez! He's been whining since he heard you on the stairs. What took you so long?" Emma replied. Walking to the left through an archway I reached our kitchen. "Long story." I was a trained professionally to hide my feelings. I didn't need to worry Emma with me being almost run over.

I tossed my keys onto the small white table only to realize that the space was occupied by a vase with two dozen red roses beginning to bloom. I had to admit that it was shocking but lovely at the same time. I bent down to smell them.

"Looks like someone got an admirer." Emma said with a smirk while sitting at the kitchen bar.

I saw a small card ripped opened lying next to the vase. I pointed at it accusingly and glared at Emma. "Hehehe….I couldn't help myself." She said while twirling her hair.

Her hair. It was….different. Her light brown hair was straight with a couple faint red streaks and wisps of hair that formed bangs. "Ah…wow."

Now suddenly a bit self-conscious Emma replied "I know it's a bit extreme, but I've been dying for a change." She gave a little twirl. "So, what do you think?"

Giving her a sincere smile "I _adore _it!"

Emma laughed "Hmmmm…miss proper are we? Well I'm glad you _adore _it…but open the card already!"

Averting my attention back to the card, I opened it.

_Looking forward to seeing you on Friday._

_Much Love,_

_Brian_

I could feel my cheeks give off a small blush and I smiled because of it. "OOOoooooo…someone's in lloooovvveee." said Emma in a sing-song voice. She was now dancing around the very small kitchen.

I swatted her with the card. "Am not!"

She held up her hand as if in surrender "Uh huh…whatever you say."

"Okay I have a plan." said Emma now excited, "Since we have class again in the afternoon, and we have all morning free…"

"Yes, continue."

"Let's have a watch-girly-romantic-comedies-be-a-bum-marathon night!" she asked with pleading eyes. Sad to make her disappointed I replied "I'm sorry Emma, but I already promised to go hang out with Tucker. Apparently he's going to die of a boredom stroke."

I started to put the milk away to avoid her pouting glare.

"You could come with me…"

"N-O." She said shaking her head "Between Tucker and I there's no chemistry."

"You know, just because Tucker is a guy, doesn't mean you have to fall in love with him. You could just actually be a friend towards a boy. There's no contract that says: IF EMMA DOES NOT MAKE OUT WITH A BOY, THAT CERTAIN BOY IS NO LONGER ABLE TO BE IN HER PRESENSE." I said while pretending to read a huge sign.

"We don't have anything in common." She whined completely ignoring the fact that I would be there with her.

"Besides, I'm working on something new for the competition." She skipped out to the living slash family slash dinning room area. I followed her only to be stopped with shock. Everything was everywhere. It seemed every article of clothing from BOTH of our closets were thrown on the furniture, food, Spooks toys, canvases, paint, brushes, _everything._

We had a designated room for painting in the back; apparently Emma can't keep to one room.

"Is it possible for you to work with out being chaotic?" I yelled.

Emma popped out of the hallway that leads to our rooms "It's not chaotic!" she retorted.

"Ah, forgive me, everything is artistically arranged" I stated with crossed arms and a raised brow.

"Exactly." She nodded to affirm it. I began to pick up some of my clothes when I saw something silver and shiny. _What the heck? _"Wait…is that…our toaster?!?" I asked very confused.

"And why is MY bra and dog food in it!?!" Emma snatched it from my hands while stuffing her nose in the air "You never know when inspiration will hit you."

"Well try to keep your 'inspirations' to one room and OUT of _my_ underwear drawer!"

I grabbed my bag and keys and looked back. "Last chance! Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Positive" came a thumbs up from the couch.

* * *

Just as I get out of my car, it begins to pour. Great. I ran towards the apartment building and rung the buzzer that was labeled "Foey"…the 'l' got washed away. No one answered. I rang a second time getting drenched each passing second. I heard crackling. FINALLY!

"Hello?" came Tucker's voice.

"Hey 'Foey'! Let me in!"

I could hear a laugh and then the door buzzed, yes! No more wet! I looked to the elevator hoping that the message had changed. No such luck. "Out of Order" It's been 'Out of Order' since Tucker moved here and that was four years ago.

Now drenched, I have to climb up seven flights of stairs to reach his apartment. I am such a nice friend.

* * *

Knocking on the door, I was cold, tired and hungry. So when Tucker opened the door, I punched him.

Okay. Not really, but it would have made me feel a lot better. He answered the door trying to keep his face neutral but busted out laughing anyway. That's when I really did punch him…on the shoulder. "Look what the cat drug in."

"Hi Tucker. Lovely to see you too." I then imitated Tucker's voice to have a little imaginary discussion. "Nice to see you too Sam. You're such a great friend coming over here, getting wet because I wouldn't open the door and climbing up seven flights of stairs. Here let me give you a million dollars for your efforts."

"First off," Tucker said while getting a cup of ginger tea "The elevator is not my fault." Now handing me the cup, "And second, I don't have a million bucks. If I were made of that money, I wouldn't be having you over."

Grabbing the cup I said with a hint of anger "Wow. You really know how to make a friend feel special."

"Sorry."

"Forgiven."

"Great! Cause you're going to psych when you see what me and the guys got!"

"Meaning, you're tech friends?" I asked sipping on my tea. Yummy! The tea, not the guys.

"Bingo!" He then pulled something out from behind his back. It was a Doom 3 computer game. I grabbed it. "No way!"

"Yes way." He said smiling like a little kid at Christmas. I think my face began to mock his. I sat down on the navy blue couch. "I haven't played the original Doom in forever! Is this even available to the public yet?"

"Nope." He said as if he were quite proud of owning an illegal game. "You get things, when you try to design video games or improve the technology in the world. What we give, we get back."

He ran to his computer like a big kid and inserted the disc. "It has all these new features and better graphics and characters."

I looked over his shoulder to see his character pop up with the name Kert Ley.

"Kert Ley?" I asked.

"Oh! That's one of the new features, it has an anagram scrambler. Pretty cool huh? Now you don't need screen names, well, unless you want one."

"Amazing." I said sarcastically.

"It gives you a middle name too, but I just cut out that part cause it sounded stupid." He said now enjoying his game.

"What was it?

"Cofu."

I snorted into my cup. Tucker turned and glared at me. I returned the playful glare. "I saw your flier" I said casually.

Tucker stiffened and replied with the same tone "Oh did you now?"

"Still no luck with the roommate part?" I said now flipping through the TV magazine.

"Nah! Turns out being a bachelor is not as easy as some think." He said now paying attention to me.

My cell phone began to jingle. Digging through my purse I said "I actually know someone who might be interested. It just hit me that he was looking for an apartment. It's a guy I met in class today, Noa Fidlen."

"Never heard of him." Tucker said waiting for me to see who was calling. The caller ID read 'Evil Parents'. Sigh. I answered it anyway, they usually don't call at night. "Hello?"

"Samantha?" said my Dad in a panicked voice.

Now worried, "Dad, what's wrong?"

Tucker must have seen my distress as I slowly began to shake. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Sam, what is it?" He was now sitting across from me on his couch

I looked up with teary eyes, trying to be strong, "It's my grandma. She's in the emergency room…the hospital."

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! not granny! Sry for the wait, but be grateful that I'm not one of those who just give up on their stories! Well, we finally know mystery boy's name Noa….without the 'h' cause I'm all for unique names; plus I did it in the honor of my friend Sara who spell's her name without an h too. Awww…Brian sent her roses! How sweet! Mucho lurve Oogles**


	7. Holy Hospital!

**RUNAWAY**

Chapter 7- Holy Hospital!

**cringes I know, I know, I'm such a bad/mean person. I haven't updated in forever and I must admit shamefully it's because I was just too lazy. :( I probably don't even deserve reviews. I had to read over the chapters to remember where I left off…how pitiful, personally I thought my first chapter(s) sucked…anyway enough of me rambling.**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

My cell phone began to jingle. Digging through my purse I said "I actually know someone who might be interested. It just hit me that he was looking for an apartment. It's a guy I met in class today, Noa Fidlen."

"Never heard of him." Tucker said waiting for me to see who was calling. The caller ID read 'Evil Parents'. Sigh. I answered it anyway, they usually don't call at night. "Hello?"

"Samantha?" said my Dad in a panicked voice.

Now worried, "Dad, what's wrong?"

Tucker must have seen my distress as I slowly began to shake. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Sam, what is it?" He was now sitting across from me on his couch

I looked up with teary eyes, trying to be strong, "It's my grandma. She's in the emergency room…the hospital."

* * *

Tucker sped off with Sam in tow to Amity Park's Hospital. Although nervous himself about going near such evil buildings with pointed objects, he held it in for the sake of his best friend in seat next to him.

"She's going to be all right Sam." It didn't work.

"How do you know Tucker? We don't even know what happened!" Tears were beginning to form and escape over the lashes, "I don't know what I'll do when she's gone, I mean it is bound to happen for someone at her age. Grandma was the only one who truly accepted me and the one family member that I love above all things." Sam's voice wavered towards the end and she turned her head towards the window so Tucker wouldn't see her tears: a sign of weakness.

"Ah, come on Sam, she probably just fell down or something…no need to cry"

They arrived at the hospital front doors, Tucker gulped.

Sam gave a comforting smile to her friend "Its okay Tuck, you don't have to come inside"

_Thank GOD…_ "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded. "I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

"Dad, DAD!" Sam yelled at the blond man down the hall. She ran towards him and hugged her father briefly before he abruptly pushed her off. Glancing into his eyes, she asked frankly "Where is she?" He pointed to the room at the end of the hall to the right.

Sam, almost running, went towards the door. "Your mother is in there."

Turning her head to look back, she realized that this was a warning not a threat. She sent a small smile towards him and continued her way. _Thanks Dad, but she can't stop me from seeing grandma._

* * *

Reaching the doorway Sam gasped. Her grandmother's skin was grey like chewed up newspaper. Her usually twinkling eyes were shut with dark bags underneath. She seemed so helpless, small and frail. Sam ran to her bedside and took her hand filled with wires. _She's so cold._

"Don't worry grandma, I'm right here. You'll be okay. You'll be…"

Tears once again sprung out from Sam her shoulders began to shake. _Damn the waterworks. _

"Ahem." A small cough was heard from the corner of the room. Sam whipped her head to discover her pretty-in-pink mother walking towards her. Sam roughly wiped her wet cheeks and gathered her courage. "Hi Mom."

"Sweetie." She gently pushed her daughters hair behind the ears; a common gesture from mother to child.

They stood just watching and taking everything in until they had the common sense to sit down. "What's wrong with her? What happened? Is it serious? She-" Sam's mother placed a hand on her daughter's lips.

"Right now, she's going to be fine."

"But what's wrong with her? You don't need an art class to know that's not a normal skin pigment!" Sam was getting hysterical.

"She's- They – They don't know what's wrong." Sam stared with disbelief. Before another questioned could be asked "She just collapsed in the living room. They think it might just be old age, but it could be something else…who knows for sure. That's why we're still here, to see the results-but they probably won't finish them until tomorrow." Pam Manson looked down to her hands.

Sam then realized how exhausted both of her parents have been. Who knows how long they have been waiting here. _Why didn't they call me sooner?_ Her mind was made up "Mom, you can go home, I'll stay here with grandma."

Her mother looked up and for the first time Sam saw acceptance in her eyes. "Are you sure sweetie?"

"Yes, you look awful." said Sam, making her smile.

Smiling back, she gave a peck on the cheek to her one and only daughter. "Thank you, remember that I love you."

Once she left, Sam returned to her grandmother's bedside and took her hand. Soon she fell asleep praying that everything would turn out okay.

* * *

The telephone was ringing and it needed to stop. "SAM! CAN YOU GET THE PHONE!" I cried. No sudden movement and the ringing continued. Gah! _Blast it all to- _"Hello?"

"Hey Emma its Tucker, is Sam there?"

"Foley! Why are you calling so early?"

"It's 12:30."

"And…? Your point is?"

He gave off a sound of annoyance. "I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" because I am plenty irritated my self at the moment.

"Just…grrr…can I talk to Sam."

"She's not here. She never returned from her bundle of fun with you!"

"She's been at the hospital the whole night?!?" Wait what did he just say?

"HOSPITAL?!? HOSPITAL! Why is Sam at the hospital! What did you do to her Foley? You can bet that the next time I see you-"

"Something happened to her grandma…I don't know what that's why I was calling…to find out. Obviously she hasn't called you yet."

"Oh no! Why didn't you call any sooner you dolt!"

"I've been trying for the last hour, but nobody would pick up- cell phone or apartment."

Oops. My bad…no way was I admitting to Foley that it was my fault I chose to ignore the cursed rings. "Whatever Foley, try her cell again…I gatta get to class within the hour."

"Grrrr…you are so…so…ggrrrr" I could of sworn I heard 'You are so not helpful'

"EXUSE ME?!?"

"Hmmm…Nothing! Bye!"

Why is she friends with that person…sigh…back to comfy comforter…I'll get up later for class.

* * *

Today was brainstorming day. Mr. Lucas gave the period for thinking about upcoming projects. Noa noticed something was off with Emma and Sam was missing.

Walking over to her he said "Hey Emma, what's up? Where's Sam?"

Obviously this was the wrong thing to say because her welcoming smile turned into a frown. "She's in the hospital." Noa's eyes widened. "What!?!"

Mr. Lucas gave a disapproving look from the front of the class "I don't mind if you talk, just as long you're making progress."

Completely ignoring Mr. Lucas, Noa continued in a more hushed tone "What happened? Is she okay? Did something hurt her?"

"Whoa! Slow down their Romeo! Sam's fine, her grandma's in the hospital, something happened but she hasn't called and I can't get a hold of her." Emma replied calmly the smile returning.

"I don't like her that way. We're just friends." Noa mumbled embarrassed about the comment.

"Uh-huh…riiiighhtt." said Emma with a smirk.

Trying to get off the topic Noa said "Why don't we just go down to the hospital as visitors. That way we can see if Sam and her grandmother are okay. We could get some flowers for her- her grandmother I mean."

Emma thought about it "That's a great idea, except…" _Foley would want to come, but he hates hospitals…better just to leave him out._

"Except what?"

"Nothing" smiled Emma, "let's do it after class."

* * *

With a bouquet of all sorts of flowers, tall Noa entered the hospital's main entrance with Emma, his new found friend. Emma couldn't believe what she saw...

"Foley?"

The African American turned around. "Oh, hey!"

"Oh, hey? That's all you have to say! What the heck are you doing in a hospital!?" Emma exclaimed. Noa just looked back and forth very confused.

"I decided I should make a sacrifice and try to be brave for a friend." He said with a shrug. He then noticed the tall, dark-brown hair guy with sunglasses holding flowers behind the petite Emma. He raised his brow.

Emma sighed while pushing her red-streaked hair back into a low ponytail. "Tucker, this is Noa- the new guy in our class. Noa, Tucker."

Tucker smiled warmly and stuck out his hand "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you" Noa shook his hand firmly. Shock went through Tucker, something was familiar, but it ended when Noa abruptly took his hand back and stuffed them in his pockets as usual.

"Shall we get going then?" Noa asked pointing towards the information desk.

* * *

All three entered the room to discover a sleeping Sam and a quite awake grandmother.

"Well don't just stand there, come one in" she said.

Noa trying to be friendly said "These are for you. I'll put them in a vase over there." He headed towards the sink. "Thank you, their beautiful"

"Tucker, Emma, how nice of you to come. I'm afraid I don't know the third young gentleman though." She said eyeing Noa.

He came by her side and shook her hand gently afraid to hurt her "I'm Noa Fidlen, a new friend of Sam's from school." Her face lit up immediately and gave a knowing look "Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Noa."

Noa was confused by the look he received "Finally?"

"Sam's been talking in her sleep; she tends to do that a lot."

"Oh." He stated awkwardly. She chuckled. "Poor thing has been here all night looking after me." As if called, Sam woke up and slowly raised her head. "Grandma! You're awake!"

"Well of course I am, I can't sleep if I have company." Sam took in her surroundings,

"Tucker! Emma! Noa?"

"Hey! Give the guy some credit, it was his idea to come here and see how you were doing because someone didn't want to inform their roommate that they wouldn't be coming home." snapped Emma.

"Sorry. Thanks for coming." Small snores were heard. The guests look alarmed at the fast asleep grandmother. Sam just sighed and tucked the covers around her "Don't worry, she falls asleep easily, she'll wake up again in a few minutes."

"Is she all right?" asked Tucker

"For now." Sam replied obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Well, we just came to stop by, let's go Tucker." Emma said.

"What! We just got here!"

"She just needs to be alone with her grandma okay, now let's go." hissed Emma.

She took Tucker by the ear and began to drag him out of the room. "What the- let go of me woman!"

Sam silently thanked Emma. "Sam?" Apparently she didn't get rid of everybody.

Noa pulled up a chair next to hers. "Listen, I know we've known each other for a couple of days, but I just want to say that I'm here for you." Sam's heart swelled with gratitude.

She knit her brows "Why are you so nice to me?"

Noa laughed and said "It's my job. I tend to save damsels in distress."

Mocking offense Sam laughed back "Distress, me? Oh, no…I am the butt kicking damsel."

In the middle of their laughter a tall broad man who could be a model burst through the door with roses: Brian Matthews.

Unaware how close they were to each other, Noa and Sam leaned back in their chairs.

"Brian! What are you doing here" asked Sam while standing up. He came and gave the flowers to Sam and pecked her on the cheek. Sam blushed.

"I came as soon as I heard….your father told me." He said with a brilliant smile.

Sam could have melted right into those chocolate eyes. He was concerned for her! "Umm…you know my dad?"

"Yes, business…you know." He said.

"Right." Sam said looking into his eyes.

COUGH. Sam was brought back to reality. "Oh sorry! Brian this is Noa Fidlen, my friend from one of my classes.

With a grim expression towards the 'new' visitor, Noa decided it was best not to be rude.

"Hello." He stuck out his hand and Brian took it roughly.

"Boobulah?" said a weak voice.

"I'm right here grandma." said Sam immediately turning her attention to her grandmother.

"Oh we have another visitor." She said eyeing the handsome young man with dirty blonde locks.

"Grandma, this is Brian Matthews."

"Madame." He said while planting a kiss on her bony hand.

Instead of being flattered by such an act, Sam's grandmother just gave a scrutinizing stare.

"Brian is my…" Sam didn't know how to end her sentence, so Brian stepped in.

"Boyfriend." He simply stated. Sam at first shocked began to blush.

Brian continued "That's, of course, if she agrees." giving a dazzling smile towards Sam now even redder in the face.

Noa was also shocked by the move and looked between both Sam and Brian and finally settling on an angry glare with a tint of disgust. He gently pushed his shades up and folded his arms.

"Boyfriend hmmm?" Sam's grandmother said "Sam, where's Danny?" Everything froze.

"W-what?" said Sam, all of the color draining from her face.

"Oh stop pulling my leg boobulah! You two are inseparable, I'm sure he's here. Where's Danny Fenton?"

The room was silent and still as statues.

Sam's voice began to waver "That was six years ago grandma." She said in a mono toned voice.

"Six years? My heavens child, what are you talking about! I just saw you two out in the snow yesterday." The sun shone through the window.

"Grandma, what's the date today?" Sam worried.

"Well it's December 2004 dear. Are you feeling all right?"

She wasn't. The year was 2010. Sam tried to hold back the tears, she had too….Brian was here.

* * *

**A/N: Okay well there it is…I was going to add on, but that will just have to wait for the next chapter. Personally, i think this is a crappy chappie but hey, what can ya do. I have no idea how to spell that word 'boobulah' so I just made it up. Sniffsniff…this chapter made me sad. I'll try to update this week…it won't be such a long wait…promise! Lurve Oogles**


	8. You Got Doomed

**CHAPTER 8**

You Got Doomed

**A/N: For your patience I award you a juicy chapter full galore. I dedicate to three of my friends. Lissi for inspiring me with her Hello Kitty humidifier (lol), Wanda for support on my ideas and helping reorganize my brain and finally Ricecake because this is the chapter she has been waitin for. Grache (my word for thx) for the reviews.**

* * *

Sam was frozen to the floor with shock, Brian was very confused and Noa was the first one to regain his voice. He disappeared before returning with the doctor. He talked with him in hushed tones being aware of Sam's sensitivity. The doctor nodded.

"Miss Manson?" Sam's vacant eyes lifted.

"We'll have to run a few tests, especially for memory loss or amnesia." She wanted to scream, yell, throw a tantrum, anything…why was this happening…and of all memories to remember. This shouldn't be happening to her grandma, the one true family member who understood her. Sam's hand went to her mouth as if to suppress an imaginary scream.

As soon as the doctor was in, he was out bustling to get things done. Sam felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Noa's hazel eyes pooled over with concern "Seriously, I'm here for you, anytime, anyplace…you just call…okay?" He handed her a slip of paper with his number on it. Sam gave a weak smile, thankful for a friend.

Across the room Brian looked as though he had a skunk running across his toes and he grimaced at Noa's hand on _his_ Sam's shoulder. As if sensing his glare, Noa quickly let his hand slip back into his pocket. He began to exit "See you later Sam, call me." He met Brian's eyes with a threatening look.

Brian wavered in his sneering because Noa's eyes seemed to turn to a bright green. Noa casually pushed up his usual oval sunglasses and walked out._ 'Hazel eyes can turn different colors… that's not unusual' _Brian tried to convince himself.

His mind took a different course. "So Danny Fenton huh? Who is he? Old boyfriend I should know about?" Brian said trying to lighten the mood- what an idiot.

"Long story." replied Sam quietly.

"I have time." retorted Brian refusing to let it go, if this Fenton kid hurt Sam, Brian wasn't going to let it happen again.

Sam turned away from him sharply crossing her arms as if to block everything out; closing into herself- like always. "I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was dead.

Finally realizing his mistakes, his voice turned sympathetic "Listen Sam, I'm sorry about saying that boyfriend thing to your grandma. It was too upfront- stupid. I mean we haven't even gone on a date, but-" He took a deep breath and continued, walking closer to Sam.

"But it's just- I feel like I've known you forever. My day brightens three notches just when I get a glimpse of you." He gave a nervous laugh "It's like a dream or something!"

Brian gave one of his brilliant smiles "It's even better when _you_ smile." He said while tapping her petite nose.

Of course even when everything seems to be going wrong, when some says they like you're smile the fist thing you do, even in tragic situations, is smile. No one can ignore such flattery and through the tear stained face came that strangled expression and a soft glow.

"There we go, beautiful as always. There's no need to cry, it just doesn't suit you." Brian said wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Sam looked down and gave a shaky laugh, sniffling she raised her head again "Thanks."

Brian took her shoulders and with a playful look "Hey, maybe that boyfriend-girlfriend thing will work out in the near future hmmm…?" He wiggled his dark eyebrows up and down.

Returning his humor, Sam kept a mysterious face and put a finger to her cheek "Hmmm… I dunno…maybe…maybe not." she said giving a shrug.

"How about we get out of this dreary place, eh?"

Sam warily looks back towards her once again sleeping grandmother. Brian noticed her hesitation. "Come on, she'll be fine" taking Sam's hands, "the doctor is going to be running some tests anyway, she seems to be okay sleeping here, plus you need to get out of this dingy hospital. Being in the hospital too long is not good for your health." He said wagging his finger.

Sam laughed internally _'Sounds like something Tucker would say.' _She bit her lip and replied still unsure of her decision "Well…okay."

Brian is simply beaming.

* * *

The sliding doors of the hospital opened with ease and Noa walked through only to hear the bickering of his new found friends. Before he reached them, something fell out of his pocket. He quickly picked up what seemed to be a hair tie of some sort and stuffed it back in haste. Continuing walking down on the pavement he simply smiled and shook his head knowingly.

"HEY!" Noa turned in curiosity to find Emma's face red and cool grey eyes fuming with irritation. "Get back here Fidlen, there is no way in God's name I'm going home with _him_." she said, jabbing her thumb back where Tucker stood.

Noa's smile grew and settled into a smirk. He knew that they took a taxi to get here since neither of them own a car; **he** however was used to traveling on foot. "Awww…but you're just so cute when you're irritated; maybe I should leave you two alone together more often."

Emma and Tucker sharply looked at each other and screamed. Emma launched her slim self at Noa's black coat. "Plleeaassee" she begged with pleading eyes "don't make me go with him-" she gulped, "I might hurl." Noa chuckled.

"Hey! I resent that! I can't be that bad looking…" Tucker pouted.

Emma whipped her head back from Noa and squinted her eyes dangerously "You'd be surprised."

Tucker pretended to be shot and his arms flew up to the imaginary wound "OOoo..ooh…it hurts!" He moaned.

"Pshhh…Whatever Foley" replied carelessly but a ghost of a smile tugged at her lips before returning her attention to the position she was in: Noa's arms. "Ahem." She said while straightening herself out.

Flipping her hair she asked what first came to mind "Why do you wear those shades all the time? I mean I can understand outside...but in the hospital?" she gave a questioning look.

Noa quickly responded as if it were a common question "My eyes are sensitive to light," he gave a small laugh, "word of advice, don't go to a recently opened ophthalmologist." Emma gave him sympathetic gaze.

Changing topics, Tucker healed from his 'shot' asked "Hey, aren't you that guy Sam said needed an apartment?"

"Well…I've been looking around and the place I live in isn't the greatest thing in the world." His hand went to the back of his neck rubbing it nervously.

"Fret no further amigo, I'm willing to take…well, almost a complete stranger as a roommate." Tucker formally took out his hand in an exaggerated way.

"Really?" Noa questioned. Tucker nodded and Noa's face lit up immediately. He punched the air while letting a 'WHOO-HOOO!!!' out. Noa shook Tucker's hand thankfully and realized his eagerness and quickly let go. Tucker looked at him oddly- his hands were ice cold.

Emma standing besides both boys leaned on one hip "Jeez, I guess you're place really sucks." Tucker gave her a look to say 'Don't be so blunt.' She didn't understand "What?" Tucker shook his head shamefully.

"Hehe…sorry, just got a bit excited there." His arm snaked its way back to the base of his neck. Tucker narrowed his eyes at the nervous habit. Realizing where his hand was at, Noa quickly stuffed his hands back into the secure pockets of his worn baggy jeans.

He began to walk away and looked behind him "Thanks a lot guys! See you tomorrow!"

Emma, stumped at what just happened, simply stated "What an odd man." Tucker however, was suspicious.

* * *

_**3 weeks later**_

Tucker was on the floor of his apartment…laughing hysterically while Noa with a deep frown stood over head with his arms crossed glaring at the techno-geek.

Trying to wipe the tears away, Tucker said "I'm sorry, it's just –haha- you're name…" He lost it again. In his hands clutched the legal papers for the splitting of the apartment's ownership to a certain 'Noa Ten Fidlen'.

"Are you done yet?" Noa sarcastically stated.

Stifling his laughter and sniffling Tucker lifted himself from the floor "Yeah-sniff yeah...phew…I'm okay…I'm…" He started to laugh again.

"…Laughing again." Noa continued for him grudgingly. "MY NAME ISN'T THAT FUNNY!" he stops away towards the back of the living room where his new bedroom laid.

Tucker composes himself and follows him only to discover his new roommate unpacking the few boxes of his possessions roughly.

"Sorry man, it's just that," cracking a grin, "I've never seen a name like yours."

Noa gave a forgiving smile in return. "Yeah, well my parents were…uh….interesting people." He went back to his unpacking placing some clothes into his new dresser.

Trying to earn some brownie points, Tucker walked over towards the box. "Hey, let me help you out here."

"Thanks." Noa said with his back to him.

Tucker began to place the items on the navy blue comforter, what he didn't expect to find was some sort of metallic contraption at the bottom of the box. He picked it up and tried to closely examine it. '_That's weird this looks like something that would do something to…' _His thoughts were disrupted when the contraption was snatched from his hands aggressively.

Noa stuffed it into one of his drawers. "Like I said…my parents were interesting people."

* * *

Broad shouldered Brian towered over Sam…not in a bad way though. The couple was walking back to Sam's cozy apartment building hand in hand and on the way they passed the flashing sign of 'Robbie's Café'. Sam gave a disapproving look and sighed while they walked on.

"Why are you always depressed when we walk by this place…I thought you loved it?" Brian asked more as a statement rather than a question.

Sam looked up "I do, I do…it's just the owner- gah- he'd just so…so…insufferable. Last time I was here, I forgot that it was_ Robbie's_ (she spat the name with sarcasm) hell day, AKA he was at the cashier. So I brought Spooks in as usual and there he goes getting his undies in a bunch how I should be more respectful and pay more attention to the sign. No pets allowed- pshh…who invented that rule anyway! Of course he's not telling me this calmly, he's basically having some kind of seizure!" Brian was laughing.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was putting on a comedy." Sam said sarcastically.

He just continued on his merry way chuckling.

"WHAT?!?" Sam half whined.

Brian pearl smile glows "You're beautiful when you're angry, you know that?"

Sam tried to brush off the comment but the red crept up her neck. She grumbled "Stupid- goodie-two-shoes flatterer"

"What was that?" said Brian.

"Nothing!" came Sam's quick reply and she sped up; they were now walking along the park's edge. His smile grew.

Abruptly changing the subject Brian asked "What are you're dreams Sam?"

"Dreams?" she asked confused.

"Yes, goals, aspirations, things you want to do with your life- dreams."

"Well…" she knits her brow together to think. "I know I want to do something with my art, but I'm not sure what. I mean even if my parents disapprove, I'm going to major in painting. The only down side is the 'starving-artist' aspect. Sure, my parents have bundles of cash ready to shove my way, but I want to make it on my own two feet, you know?"

"You're making me feel bad." Brian said jokingly.

"Sorry." mumbled Sam.

"No, no, I chose my path and you're making your own choices leading another way; I admire you for that." he said.

"Yeah, well don't get high hopes, my work hasn't seen the outside of my room or the back wall of a classroom at school." she said dejectedly.

"Well isn't there a way, I dunno what you call it in the art world, but a way to advertise?" he queried.

"I know Mr. Lucas said he would really like it if I entered some of my paintings into a contest down in Florida." said Sam a bit embarrassed. _'They couldn't possibly win anything. I'm not that good.'_

"Really? That's great!" Brian truly seemed proud.

"Yeah, but it's an expensive trip and even though Mr. Lucas said he would help with the expenses, I would feel too guilty taking his money. I almost have enough saved up though and Brenda said she would give me an advance-"

"Think nothing of it Sam. I'll pay for you." said Brian.

She stopped walking and faced Brian, "What?" she asked disbelieving her ears.

Brian started to repeat it slowly "I'll help you pay for your trip." But Sam was already shaking her head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no- I can't take your money; I couldn't let you do that."

"But **I **want to- I insist." he said confidently. "Sam, ever since we've been together, I want to share everything with you."

Sam looked into his chocolate eyes, "Really?" Brian nodded.

Laughing, "You're so full of it." She said shaking her head and started to walk forward.

"No, Sam, wait!" Brian grabbed her arm forcefully "I'm serious." he said.

Sam stared intently at his innocent expression before she rose on her tippy toes and gave a swift peck on his cheek.

She gave a great smile "That's the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me."

Returning the same look, Brian's eyes gleamed. He placed a strong arm around Sam, "Well, I'll just have to keep doing nice things for you, now won't I?"

* * *

"I'm telling you Emma there's something weird about Noa!" Tucker said in a harsh whisper. His roommate was in the other room. He reminds me so much of-" a groan was heard from the other side of the phone. If you were able to see the person, you would find a young woman with brown hair combed with red streaks rubbing her temples out of annoyance. Above all people, Tucker Foley was calling her.

"Emma no, listen to me, remember at the hospital when I shook his hand, there was this shock and it was freezing like he stuck it into an ice bucket or something!" he said panicking.

"Tucker, you're just being paranoid." Emma stated completely bored.

"And-", Tucker stopped his chatter suddenly, "wait a second…"

"What?" Emma said, still bored.

"You just called me Tucker."

"Yeah, so…your point is?"

"You _never_ call me Tucker."

He heard another groan "Whatever FOLEY," she sighed "I don't have time for this- I have to go quit my job."

Tucker was confused, "Wait- what?" But she had already hung up her cell phone.

_Huh…that's weird…I didn't know she had a job._

"Hey Tuuuccck!" Noa yelled in a sing-song voice

"Yeah?" The poor boy unfortunately looked up from his squatting position.

"What's this?" he said his voice oh so sarcastically playful. Tucker, even through his dark skin, was blushing profusely.

Noa was leaning against the doorway his hair a mess, wearing the usual baggy jeans and dark forest green shirt. His sunglasses were off, giving him a happier, healthier look. He was definitely amused and happy right then. In his hands was a light pink machine that was about the size of a basketball with a huge Hello Kitty head on the front.

Tucker's eyes narrowed menacingly at Noa, "Where'd you get that." he hissed.

"Under you're bed." he stated matter-of-factly with mischief in his eyes.

Tucker's eyes widened at the horrible betrayal and let loose a quick gasp. "_You fiend._" he accused.

He scrambled and tried to grab the Hello Kitty machine, but Noa being slightly taller (and ganglier) simply outstretched his arm into the air. Tucker made futile attempts on reaching before Noa suddenly jumped onto the sofa. Still standing he held out the 'thing' in front of him, observing it while becoming more and more confused.

"What the heck is this thing anyway? A tickle-me Kitty?" Noa asked half amused at his own joke.

Tucker once again found his reaching useless…he gave up. "It just so happens to be a humidifier!" he said with the last bit of dignity he had left in him.

He tried, he really did. Noa intended to keep a straight face, but it was proven impossible. His firm mouth wiggled free into a huge laugh.

In his time of weakness, Tucker snatched the Hello Kitty humidifier away. With tears of laughter stinging at his eyes, Noa shrunk to the couch, lying down clutching his stomach, "It's…just…too…much." He said taking gulps of breath in between. He started to calm down.

"A Hello Kitty humidifier? Oh look it even has a nightlight…" said Noa.

"It's the only one they had! Besides, I don't use the night light, I just use the humidifier in my room at night because my skin gets really dry. It helps open my pores too."

Tucker just made it worst. Noa was cracking up like a hyena. Tucker stalked away to his bedroom to put his prized possession back where it belonged.

* * *

Brian and Sam reached her door to find a yellow post-it note slapped in the middle which read 'OUT'; clearly a sign that Emma wasn't home.

Already turning the key Sam asked behind her "You wanna come in?" A whining was heard on the other side of the door and the click of paws.

Brian remembering his last encounter with Spooks and shakily said "Yeah…sure."

Pushing the door open, the black mutt started to spaz, doing his 'happy dance'. It was more of a hyper wiggle due to the fact that he was dog, and because of this, was not able to control his excitement.

"There's my fawoite puppwy in wold." Sam said to her best friend, giving a good scratch behind the ears. Brian tried to do the same "Hey there boy." Spooks snapped at his fingers and fortunately for Brian he yanked them pack just in the nick of time.

Sam moved on placing her purse on the counter and went to the fridge. "So would you like anything to drink- water, coke, milk?" she said turning around to face Brian. He was still stuck at the door and was now backed up in a corner with Spooks growling, bearing his teeth, at his shins.

"Spooks! No- Bad boy! Shhh…" Sam scolded the dog. She grabbed his collar, "I'm so sorry, I dunno what's gotten into him." She walked him to the bathroom and shut the door behind; angry snuffs were heard as a protest.

Brian wiped his hands nervously, "That's quite all right." Taking his hands with a warm smile, Sam said "Here, let me show you around."

Getting more comfortable Brian replied "Sure."

"That's obviously the bathroom," she said pointing towards the door where Spooks whines were heard, "-kitchen, living/dining area, balcony." They walked down a narrow deep red hallway which had closet doors in the middle and bedrooms on either side.

"That's Emma's room and mine's down here." She said getting more excited and she pulled Brian towards the white door.

Sam's walls were a rich plum color and the bed with the black overstuffed comforter stood in the middle of the room vertically. On the right side is a plain desk filled with pictures, office supplies and a laptop. Classic Rock CDs were strewn everywhere and on the opposite side a large window with a window seat covered in silky and fuzzy purple pillows.

Brian walked over and sank onto the bed, "This is nice…."

"Oh I forgot, did you want anything?-to drink, eat?" Sam asked.

"Actually, could I have some tea? Hot" he said.

"Suuurree…I'll be right back." Sam gave him a weird look. _Tea? What is he secretly British or something? It's 85 outside!_

Brian was now alone in the room- it was dark, but comfortable. He started to get off when he heard a slight 'kink'. Confused he moved his feet again. _Kink kink kink. _

He crouched down and lifted the bed cover to discover a picture. The glass was broken and the picture was not too old, but definitely not recent. He observed and saw Sam as a teenager with two other boys. He found what he was hoping to stumble across.

"Your tea is heating in the microwave… Hey watcha got there?" Sam had come back.

Without turning Brian said "Are you going to tell me about this mysterious Danny Fenton or will I have to figure it out on my own." An uncomfortable silence came. It was broken when Sam sat down next to him and took the photo out of the broken frame.

"He was my best friend." she said. Brian scooted closer to her- too close. Sam stood up and placed the photo with the others on her bulletin board above her desk. "And?" Brain said, urging her to continue.

Looking at him with burning violet eyes she said "Something horrible happen in his family-something that no sixteen year old should ever have to suffer. Then he disappeared…gone…without even a goodbye… to those he left behind." Sam lost some of her confidence, looked down into the carpet and rubbed her arm. "No one has seen him ever since…that was six years ago."

Brian walked up to his Sam and hugged her, "I'm sorry he hurt you." she leaned into his strong arms. Her eyes slightly wet. '_Damn emotions. Why am I crying? I've been over this for years.' _

Brian tilted the wounded girl's head up towards him and wiped away the tears. With a bit of hesitation, he pressed his lips to hers. Sam responded by returning the kiss but broke it few seconds later when the slight beeping of the microwave was heard. "That's your tea." she mumbled into his chest.

"Hmmm." was his only response. They stood in an embrace until Sam leaned back and wiped the rest of her memories away with the back of her hand.

"I'll be right back." She gave a smile.

"Okay, I'll be right out; I'm just gunna check out your CD collection. It may come surprising to you, but I'm actually a dedicated fan of Rock music." Brian replied.

She only nodded before disappearing. Brian walked over to her bulletin board and took the picture of the three teenagers. '_I won't let you hurt her anymore.' _He dropped the slightly aged photo into the trash.

* * *

Noa was now officially settled in as the roommate of a techno-geek. Tucker was doing is usual Doom 3 round abouts. "Hey Noa?"

"Yeah?" came a muffled voice; he was in his room.

"You wanna play Doom 3?" said Tucker way too eagerly.

"Uhh…that's okay…I'm…uhh… _Come on think of something, anything_…reading!" came Noa's reply.

_Reading? Who reads in an era of technology! When games, such as Doom 3 are in ones hands...silly boy…doesn't understand._

The main menu came up on the flat screen. _I'll just make a player for him just incase if he wants to play later. Look at you Tucker, being so caring and sensitive…the ladies should be dropping at you're feet! _Tucker smiled at his own thoughts.

Tucker typed in 'Noa Fidlen' into the anagram scrambler for his friend's new screen name. A few seconds past and a red letters glared at Tucker 'INSUFFICIENT LETTERS'

"What the…" Tucker then remembered the solution to the problem. He typed in 'Noa Ten Fidlen'. Minute later a list of names popped into view.

Tucker scanned the names, looking for a suitable match. His eyes grew with disbelief, "No way…this can't be happening."

Perhaps his newfound roommate and friend was not as new as he thought, for one of the names listen as an anagram for Noa Ten Fidlen was:

**Daniel Fenton**

* * *

**A/N: MUAHAHA! Since last chappie wasn't very xciting (more of a filler), I decided an extra long and juicy chapter. I must admit this is a very evil cliff hanger. If ur still questioning where danny is in this story…u need to see a doctor…seriously nobody should b that dim…I dunno if the hello kitty thing was funny or not, my friend actually has one…I put it in here for more comedy, so everything doesn't seem so…ya know…depressing. Will Tucker confront Noa?!? Dundundun…I heart Spooks, he's based after my dog. Well tell me what u think! Grache for the previous reviews, I always love to read them….review goal: 80 Till next time…lurve Oogles**


End file.
